Despierta la guerra
by catbite12
Summary: G1, IDW pre-guerra. Cuando el Imperio empieza a fracturar, Skywarp, Starscream y Thundercracker enfrentan los resultados de sus decisiones. Megatron comienza la rebelión que inicia la Gran Guerra. Traducción por Taipan Kiryu
1. Chapter 1

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu****  
**

Esta historia sucede durante los eventos del comic de IDW, Megatron Origins, y es mi visión sobre los orígenes de los Seekers. Está escrita en su mayoría desde el punto de vista de Thundercracker. El título fue sugerido por mi hermano; la cita de von Clausewitz surgía en mi mente cada vez que leía ese comic. _Algunas reglas de la guerra son universales._

_Gracias a Octaneglow y Taipan Kiryu por su apoyo. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!_

Los Transformers son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capítulo Uno 

_Krieg als Fortsetzung der Politik mit anderen Mitteln/ _La guerra no es más que la continuación de la política por otros medios. Carl von Clausewitz.

Los tres se pararon uno al lado del otro, juntos pero a la vez solitarios. Mientras cada uno contemplaba el campo de batalla, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Thundercracker se preguntó qué sería de ellos. A diferencia de Starscream, que de inmediato se aferró al potencial del poder ilimitado, y de Skywarp, cuya motivación era la venganza, Thundercracker era movido por el ultraje.

La aterradora escena frente a sus ópticos empezó a hacerle asimilar la idea de que él había sido uno de los que habían salido victoriosos. Los seguidores de Megatron habían dejado de ser una variada colección de criminales y gladiadores ilegales, y empezaban a tomar la forma de un ejército. La orden de Megatron de saquear y quemar Kaon había sido cumplida, y ahora se ofrecía un alto precio por las cabezas de los agresores. El humo y el fuego le daban al cielo un brillo sobrenatural que había servido para incitar a los mecanoides a nuevos niveles de rudeza.

Thundercracker miró a sus compañeros aéreos y se sorprendió de ver sus rostros casi estáticos mientras él entendía que sus acciones habían contribuido a destruir y traer la miseria a esa ciudad. Donde para él sólo había muerte, destrucción y libertinaje, Starscream y Skywarp veían únicamente la victoria. Un sentimiento de envidia palpitó fugazmente en Thundercracker. Por un momento deseó poder sentir esa misma convicción y confianza.

Pero no era así. La duda ensombrecía sus pasos y no podía sacudirse el presentimiento de que pronto tendrían que pagar por haber desatado esa terrible desolación, sin importar qué tan justa o inevitable había sido.

Sus pensamientos se fugaron hacia sus primeros recuerdos, cuando conoció por primera vez a sus compañeros aéreos. Recordaba claramente la academia a donde los habían llevado poco tiempo después de haber empezado a funcionar. Todos los estudiantes eran Seekers, aunque sus modos alternos variaban. Asentados en el mismo dormitorio, los tres habían vivido, estudiado y trabajado juntos en la misma habitación escasamente amueblada.

Thundercracker recordó cómo los profesores solían tratarlos de manera diferente que al resto de los estudiantes. Con todas las cosas que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo, había tenido muy poco tiempo para reflexionar al respecto. Fue más tarde, mucho más tarde, que entendió el porqué. Aunque los otros estudiantes eran Seekers, ellos tres eran únicos; los únicos Seekers construidos por los mismos creadores. Sus especificaciones, componentes y materiales eran casi idénticos; la única diferencia eran sus componentes de personalidad. Considerados como hermanos, poseedores de una relación única debido a sus estructuras y orígenes, parecían comunicarse silenciosamente, cada uno anticipando las acciones y palabras de los otros.

Sus creadores, que habían construido incontables Seekers a través de los milenios, eran los únicos que poseían tal conocimiento, y lo guardaban ferozmente. Con el paso del tiempo, habían formado un clan, pasando sus conocimientos entre ellos mismos y asegurando la permanencia de los de su tipo.

La extrema velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y habilidades inusuales del trío de Seekers eran muy apreciadas por la milicia. Sin embargo, fueron enviados a la misma academia que el resto de los de su tipo para forjar en ellos los valores clave de un guerrero. Se esperaba de ellos que funcionaran como un equipo de combatientes aéreos dentro de un ejército mucho más grande, así que fueron guiados cuidadosamente por sus guardianes.

El individualismo no era fomentado, al punto de que incluso sus propios orígenes les fueron arrancados. Sólo fue hasta que probaron ser dignos de convertirse en guerreros que les informaron quiénes eran y quién los había creado. Para entonces, ya habían aceptado que pertenecían a la milicia y, aunque el conocimiento sobre sus raíces les fue útil, ya no hizo ninguna diferencia en lo que se esperaba de ellos. El nexo que necesitaban para funcionar como una unidad en el ejército ya estaba formado. Su función era ser guerreros y la aceptaron sin ninguna queja.

La aceptaron, con una excepción: Starscream.

Thundercracker recordaba cómo Starscream cuestionaba todo, probando la paciencia de sus profesores. El problema era que tenía la razón con bastante frecuencia. No importaba cuántas veces le explicaran, le gritaran o incluso lo golpearan, él seguía exigiendo respuestas.

Las preguntas no estaban prohibidas. De hecho, se esperaba que los Seekers fueran curiosos pero el problema con Starscream era la manera como demandaba respuestas. Si no estaba satisfecho, retaba y ponía en duda abiertamente la capacidad de un profesor.

Además de eso, había algo que diferenciaba a Starscream de los demás estudiantes, algo que Thundercracker y Skywarp no entendían pero lo aceptaban. Peleaba constantemente con los otros. Dichas peleas se prolongaban hasta que un profesor intervenía y siempre los rivales de Starscream terminaban en el área de reparaciones. Cualquier opinión en su contra, por mínima que fuera, provocaba su ira, como si su autoridad estuviera siendo cuestionada.

Una de sus profesoras, finalmente, exasperada por tener siempre que disciplinarlo, le preguntó por qué no simplemente trataba de alejarse de los conflictos. Starscream simplemente la miró como si ella estuviera disfuncional y le dijo: -El conflicto es el principio de la consciencia.

Ella lo miró pensativamente. Thundercracker y Skywarp observaron el tranquilo intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y la profesora, y vieron cómo ella lo llevó ante la autoridad suprema de la academia.

Tuvieron que regresar a sus clases y a su dormitorio sin saber el resultado de dicha entrevista. Al finalizar el ciclo, era obvio que Starscream estaba desaparecido. Nadie pudo informarles sobre su paradero.

-¡Su hermano ha sido expulsado!- se burló uno de los estudiantes.

Skywarp lo empujó con violencia. –Y tú eres el siguiente,- le dijo, preparándose para una pelea.

Thundercracker avistó a una profesora acercándose y alejó a Skywarp de ahí. –Qué pasó? En verdad fue expulsado?- susurró mientras el grupo que se había juntado para ver la posible pelea se dispersaba.

-No lo sé. Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Thundercracker estaba preocupado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser parte de un trío que la falta de Starscream lo hacía sentirse incompleto, como si le faltara un brazo o una pierna. Nunca se habían separado. Al mirar a Skywarp, pudo percibir que se sentía igual.

La profesora que se acercaba notó el abatimiento de los dos Seekers y le dijo a Thundercracker lo que quería escuchar.

-Starscream está bien, nada malo le ha sucedido. De hecho, deberían estar orgullosos- dijo, mirando las expresiones confundidas de Thundercracker y Skywarp. –Su hermano ha sido enviado a la Academia de Ciencias para que finalice sus estudios. Volverán a verlo.

-¿Cuándo?- Thundercracker no pudo evitar presionar para obtener más información.

-Cuando vayan a la Academia de Guerra.

-¿Significa que he sido aceptado?

La profesora sonrió. –Supongo que no hago ningún daño diciéndolo. Sí, has sido seleccionado.

-¿Y Skywarp?

-Él ha sido aceptado también.

La tristeza de los dos Seekers fue reemplazada por la alegría. Abrumaron a la profesora con su agradecimiento y corrieron a informar las buenas noticias a sus compañeros. Pero no volvieron a ver a Starscream hasta que se instalaron en la Academia de Guerra.

* * *

Thundercracker leía, sentado en una tarima de recarga. Su concentración fue rota por la emocionada voz de Skywarp, que se escuchó por todo el corredor en dirección a la habitación que ambos Seekers compartían. A pesar de las innumerables advertencias, el sonriente Skywarp fue incapaz de resistir y se tele transportó adentro, cayendo encima de Thundercracker, cuya tableta de datos voló de su mano. 

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota!- gritó Thundercracker mientras empujaba a Skywarp. -¿No te han dicho que dejes de hacer eso?- gruñó mientras se levantaba y trataba de recuperar su tableta de datos. Preocupado como estaba por un próximo examen, estaba desesperadamente tratando de estudiar historia, una materia en la que no tenía el mínimo interés. Pero con Skywarp rondando, sabía que toda posibilidad de estudiar se había evaporado.

Skywarp sujetó el brazo de Thundercracker y evitó que se levantara.

-¡Esta aquí, acabo de verlo!- gritó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Thundercracker.

Algunas veces, Skywarp carecía totalmente de sentido. Siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas. Como todavía no dominaba totalmente su nueva habilidad de tele transportarse, era común que no calculara bien sus trayectorias. Ya había sido advertido de limitar sus transportaciones al campo de ejercicios o enfrentaría una audiencia disciplinaria. Y apenas llevaban tres ciclos solares ahí…

-¡Screamer!- exclamó el Seeker púrpura. -¡Vamos!- Empujó a Thundercracker hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Nos reuniremos con él en la taberna. ¡Vamos!

Se alejaron mientras los otros cadetes los miraban, preguntándose en qué andarían metidos. Aunque Skywarp y Thundercracker eran recién llegados, ya habían adquirido una reputación de creadores de problemas.

Thundercracker lo vio inmediatamente, a pesar de la multitud y de las luces de baja intensidad. Estaba parado junto a la barra con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo afectadamente mientras una fémina trataba inútilmente de entablar conversación con él.

Starscream vio llegar a sus hermanos y su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa auténtica.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad por volverlos a ver.

Se sentaron en la parte trasera del lugar y bebieron el energon fortificado que era la especialidad de la taberna. Starscream ordenó otra ronda para los tres.

-Dinos qué te pasó,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Sí¿por qué desapareciste sin decir nada?- añadió Skywarp. Su voz sonó herida.

-No tuve opción. Era la Academia de Ciencias o la calle, y en cuanto dije que sí, fui escoltado hacia afuera.

Los ópticos de Skywarp se abrieron en asombro. -¿Quieres decir que en verdad te amenazaron con expulsarte?

Thundercracker estaba igualmente sorprendido. -¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Starscream tuvo que pensar. La idea de tener que estar por su cuenta nunca se le había ocurrido.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué podría haber hecho¿Convertirme en una nave de carga?

Los tres rieron; la sola idea era graciosa. Las naves de carga eran lo más bajo a lo que un Transformer volador podía caer y nunca se había sabido de un Seeker que se convirtiera en una.

Starscream hizo una seña al tabernero para que les sirviera otra ronda. Thundercracker y Skywarp se miraron. Los estipendios que recibían eran muy reducidos y apenas podían pagar lo que ya estaban bebiendo. Starscream notó su mirada de incertidumbre.

-¿Qué?

-Screamer, no podemos pagar…- empezó a explicar Skywarp.

El Seeker rojo alzó la mano, desechando el argumento. –Oh, eso. No se preocupen. Tengo bastantes créditos.

-En verdad? Cómo?

-Estoy trabajando como asistente de exploración en la Academia de Ciencias.

-Bien...- fue todo lo que Thundercracker pudo decir. A menos que aprobara sus exámenes, no finalizaría el período escolar y mucho menos podría encontrar un trabajo.

-Es grandioso. Casi no hago nada. La nave de carga para la que estoy trabajando se encarga de todo.

Skywarp estaba súbitamente interesado. -¿Y cómo lograste eso?

Starscream lo miró con cierta picardía. –Fácil. Siente demasiada atracción por mí.

Thundercracker casi se atragantó cuando escuchó eso. Skywarp parecía impresionado.

-¿De verdad?

-Mmmhh, sí. Por supuesto, no se atrevería a hacer nada al respecto. No sería ético.

-¿Crees que podrías encontrarme un trabajo como asistente de investigación?

Starscream volvió a reírse. –Escuché que ni siquiera puedes trazar tu propia trayectoria cuando te tele transportas.

-Necesito práctica, eso es todo. Al menos me las arreglé para aprobar mis exámenes,- dijo Skywarp mirando directamente a Thundercracker.

-Qué pasa¿Tan pronto y ya estás teniendo problemas?

El rostro de Thundercracker era bastante hosco. Starscream sintió lástima por él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ven a la Academia de Ciencias y te ayudaré a estudiar para tus exámenes.

-¿Y qué hay del profesor para el que trabajas? No le importará?

-¿Skyfire? No dirá nada.

El tabernero llegó con sus bebidas.

-Ya fue suficiente de Academias, exámenes y naves de carga. ¡Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato y celebrar!- declaró Starscream.

Skywarp alzó su vaso. –¡Por nosotros!

Starscream y Thundercracker lo imitaron y bebieron todo su energon antes de dirigir su atención a la multitud.

Fin del Capítulo Uno.

* * *

_N/A: El Segundo capítulo estará listo pronto. Por favor díganme si disfrutaron el primero. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo Dos

Starscream ya estaba esperando a Thundercracker cuando la clase de éste terminó. Mientras caminaban hacia la Academia de Ciencias, el Seeker azul preguntó por qué no podían simplemente volar hacia allá.

Starscream hizo una leve mueca mientras contestaba. –Ha habido muchas protestas anti bélicas últimamente. Debo advertirte algo. Skyfire es un pacifista. Usualmente no habla de esas tonterías conmigo pero si lo hace, sólo ignóralo.

Thundercracker se sorprendió. ¿Pacifistas, protestas anti bélicas? De repente se le ocurrió que vivía una existencia cómoda y protegida, pese a la disciplina que regía en la Academia de Guerra.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no estemos volando?- preguntó.

Starscream se detuvo. Era muy claro que Thundercracker no tenía idea de lo que había estado sucediendo afuera de su Academia.

-Una pequeña pero expresiva facción del Senado ha estado presionando para que se reduzcan los gastos en la milicia y se reduzca el número de cadetes. Los Seekers somos los más visibles así que se sugiere que mantengamos un perfil bajo,- dijo, asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera. –Tú y Warp tienen que salir con más frecuencia. Ahora que están aquí, me aseguraré de que lo hagan.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Yo tengo exámenes a la vista.

-No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que los apruebes.

Thundercracker suspiró; todo era muy fácil para Starscream.

Entraron a un edificio y bajaron por un corredor hasta llegar a una serie de oficinas. Entraron a la más grande, la cual estaba confortablemente decorada. Acostumbrado a los utilitarios estilos de amueblar que tenían los militares, Thundercracker se sorprendió de la soltura con la que Starscream se movía dentro de la Academia de Ciencias.

-Esto es…- comenzó a decir.

-Muy agradable,- finalizó Starscream.

-Sí._Muy_ agradable. ¿Es ésta la oficina de tu profesor?

-No, ésta es _mi_ oficina. La de Skyfire está en otra serie, junto con las de los otros profesores.

La oficina de Starscream era grande, con grandes ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz. El mobiliario era lujoso y cuatro grandes monitores permitían fácil acceso a los datos almacenados en numerosas computadoras que estaban alineadas en estantes en la pared. Solamente a los profesores, instructores y cadetes de alto rango en la Academia de Guerra se les permitía el uso de equipo de alta tecnología; el resto se esperaba que utilizaran cualquier cosa que estuviera disponible en la biblioteca, y por lo general se trataba de equipo lento y casi obsoleto. La alta posición de Starscream le daba una ventaja definitiva.

-Lo que quiero saber es cómo te las arreglaste para mantener este empleo cuando fuiste aceptado en la Academia de Guerra. Nos dijeron que a los cadetes no les está permitido aceptar empleos fuera de la Academia.

Starscream desplegó una serie de datos en una de las pantallas. –Sí, esas son las reglas. Ahora que estás aquí, te darás cuenta de que, si tienes las conexiones adecuadas, algunas normas se pueden romper.

-Eso no es justo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no es justo. Una cosa que he aprendido es que la vida no es justa. Skyfire tiene influencias. Hizo la petición y se la concedieron. Yo no tenía conocimiento de que lo hizo pero no rechacé la oportunidad.

-Escucha… no te estoy criticando¿pero qué sucederá si Skyfire quiere una… compensación por sus esfuerzos?

Starscream miró fijamente a Thundercracker. En su rostro había una clara expresión de preocupación. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que la separación había significado para ellos.

En la Academia de Ciencias, como el más joven y único Seeker, era el centro de atención. Había demostrado un talento natural para la física y le había sido asignada una posición como asistente de investigación. La constante actividad le había dejado muy poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre haber sido separado del trío. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaría que había noches en las que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Skywarp y Thundercracker, desesperado porque tal vez no volvería a verlos.

Tenía una habitación únicamente para él, lo que sólo empeoraba las cosas. No había ruido, ni murmullos, mucho menos alegres bromas; sólo el ocasional siseo de la puerta abriéndose o cerrándose que sólo reforzaba la cruel realidad de que estaba solo. Como una espesa niebla, la melancolía se había establecido alrededor de Starscream, desalentando su habilidad de enorgullecerse de sus logros y que únicamente se disiparía cuando pudiera compartirlos con sus hermanos.

Starscream sabía que era valorado por lo que hacía, pero nadie más que Thundercracker y Skywarp se preocupaban por lo que le sucediera. Justo como él era al único que le importaba si Thundercracker aprobaba sus exámenes. Y ahora que estaban reunidos otra vez, estaba decidido a no dejar que los separaran de nuevo.

Cuando le contestó a Thundercracker, se aseguró de acentuar la rigidez de sus palabras. –Una palabra mía al comité de ética y Skyfire estaría acabado. Deja de preocuparte y empecemos. Si fallas en tus exámenes, tendrás que irte.

Se acomodaron en unas sillas y empezaron a revisar lo que estaba desplegado en las pantallas.

Skywarp se dirigió al interior del edificio, haciendo uso de sus encantos con la hermosa fémina que estaba en el área de recepción. Era tarde y las instalaciones de la Academia de Ciencias estaban casi desiertas. Decidido a sorprender a sus hermanos, calculó el curso de su teletransportación dos veces, sólo para demostrarle a Starscream que estaba equivocado.

A pesar de que en la Academia de Guerra se lo tenían prohibido, nadie había dicho nada sobre no teletransportarse ahí.

-Entonces¿puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Starscream mientras alejaba de sí unos discos de datos.

-Eso creo, si tuviera acceso a algo como esto,- respondió Thundercracker señalando al moderno equipo de Starscream. –No tendría ningún problema.

-Sabes, escuché que al Departamento de Investigación de la Academia de Guerra está buscando asistentes. Si trabajaras ahí tendrías acceso a recursos mucho mejores.

-No conozco a nadie. Apenas llegamos hace unos ciclos.

-Eso no es cierto. Me conoces a mí. Me encargaré de eso por ti.

-¿Qué hay de Skywarp? No puede quedarse solo. Probablemente se estrellaría contra algún General y, en cuanto abra la boca, será el fin de su carrera.

-¡No lo dudo!- replicó Starscream mientras los dos reían histéricamente.

De repente, el propio Skywarp apareció en la ubicación planeada, tomando a Starscream totalmente por sorpresa y derribándolo. Skywarp se le echó encima y Thundercracker estalló en otro ataque de carcajadas.

-¿Quién dijo que no puedo planear una trayectoria?- preguntó Skywarp.

-Tiene razón,- logró decir Thundercracker entre risas.

Starscream no estaba molesto pero hizo lo posible para parecerlo.

-Eso fue suerte. Eres peor que el idiota que golpea todo con su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Ramjet,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Sí, ese.

-¿Ramjet¿El que tiene la cabeza en forma de pico?- Una mirada de incredulidad fluyó en Skywarp. -¿El _cabeza de cono_?

No esperaba ser insultado de esa manera. La expresión en el rostro de Skywarp era demasiado y Starscream no pudo evitar reír incontrolablemente y, como Thundercracker lo imitó, Skywarp no pudo hacer otra cosa que unirse a ellos.

-Escuchen, las condiciones están claras y no hay restricciones en esta área. ¿Por qué no simplemente volamos de regreso al dormitorio?- preguntó Skywarp. –No es contra la ley.

Starscream y Thundercracker lo miraron. Starscream ya le había explicado porqué no era recomendable que los Seekers volaran.

-No dije que no pudieras volar. Sólo dije que no es una buena idea hacerlo ahora.

-¿Por qué¿Porque una tonta nave de carga te lo dijo? Eso es estúpido,- se burló.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo.

Skywarp miró a Thundercracker, quien permaneció en silencio.

-No me importa, voy a hacerlo.

El brazo de Starscream se movió increíblemente rápido y sujetó a Skywarp, evitando que se transformara. –No vas a volar, y es definitivo.

Skywarp lo miró asombrado. Starscream nunca le había hablado así antes.

-Escúchalo, Warp. Tiene razón,- rogó Thundercracker, sintiendo cómo los ánimos empezaban a calentarse.

Starscream miraba fijamente a Skywarp. Inconscientemente, había manifestado claramente su autoridad por primera vez. Muy adentro de los tres, sus acciones detonaron las programaciones hasta entonces dormidas que habían sido instaladas deliberadamente por sus creadores.

Había una razón por la que habían sido creados juntos, con los mismos templetes y materiales. Todo había sido intencional. Starscream había sido configurado para ser el líder del grupo aéreo que él, Skywarp y Thundercracker conformarían algún día. Y aunque esto estaba planeado, no ocurría lo mismo con la manera en la que sucedería.

-¿Estás diciéndome que _no_ puedo volar?- demandó Skywarp.

Por un nano segundo, Starscream titubeó. Algo pasó fugazmente por su procesador, casi como una voz, reforzando su decisión. De alguna manera, sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de que Skywarp accediera a su… orden.

-Es tarde y sólo lograrás meterte en problemas. Ni siquiera tenías permiso para salir de la Academia.- Starscream relajó su agarre pero no soltó a Skywarp. –Ya fuiste advertido y te dijeron que la próxima vez te disciplinarían. Acabamos de llegar. No lo hagas.

Skywarp seguía quieto, mirando fijamente a Starscream, pero su resolución se estaba disolviendo. Todo lo que estaba escuchando era verdad pero no estaba listo para aceptar un cambio repentino.

-Por favor,- añadió Starscream. Nunca habría utilizado esa palabra con nadie más que no fueran Skywarp o Thundercracker.

La determinación de Skywarp disminuyó. Renuentemente, el elemento de autoridad en la voz de Starscream lo obligó a escuchar. Aunque nunca había estado inclinado a obedecer órdenes, la posibilidad de ser separado de sus hermanos lo sacó de su estado de ánimo desafiante.

-Está bien, no lo haré. Pero sigo pensando que todo esto es ridículo.

Thundercracker suspiró con alivio. La tensión se disipó mientras continuaban caminando. La actitud de Starscream había sido inesperada pero si lo reflexionaba parecía natural en realidad. Uno de ellos tenía que ser el líder y Thundercracker tenía claro que ese rol no era para él. Y si alguien hubiera sugerido poner a Skywarp al mando, no habría sabido si golpearlo o reír.

Lo que había sorprendido a Thundercracker era la manera cómo el Seeker rojo había preguntado. Starscream no era conocido precisamente por su tacto. El episodio pudo haber terminado fácilmente en una pelea.

Llegaron a su dormitorio justo antes del toque de queda. Cuando se acostaron en sus camas de recarga y apagaron las luces, Skywarp le susurró a Starscream:

-¿En verdad crees que soy peor que Ramjet?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres más feo,- susurró Thundercracker. Él y Starscream se echaron a reír.

Una tableta de datos pasó volando por encima de Thundercracker, casi golpeándolo, y se estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Luces FUERA!- gritó un cadete de clase superior al pasar fuera del dormitorio del trío.

Naturalmente, el cadete fue ignorado y los tres continuaron hablando en voz baja, como siempre lo hacían. Únicamente Starscream estaba consciente de los disturbios en el mundo exterior, pero incluso él no hubiera sido capaz de predecir el impacto que les producirían.

_N/A: Por favor reseñen y comenten. ¡Gracias!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 3

Thundercracker logró aprobar sus exámenes y, gracias a Starscream, obtuvo un empleo como asistente en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Academia de Guerra. Entre los dos le consiguieron un trabajo como internista a Skywarp, así Thundercracker se aseguraría de que no se metiera en problemas.

A medida que salieron del ambiente de la Academia, Thundercracker descubrió a lo que Starscream se refería. La carencia de empleos era endémica; los precios se habían elevado y los desposeídos eran ya claramente visibles. Las fuerzas de seguridad, que se contaban en grandes cantidades, hacían cumplir las ordenanzas en contra de la holgazanería con eficiente brutalidad. Ocasionalmente, se topaban con manifestantes que demandaban al Senado liberarlos de su sufrimiento. Nunca faltaban las protestas para que los fondos destinados a la milicia se utilizaran en la población civil.

Sin embargo, estas imágenes apenas inquietaron al trío de Seekers. La política no estaba entre sus intereses, pero de igual manera los afectaría.

Una asamblea de cadetes de la Academia de Guerra fue convocada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Thundercracker cuando todos se hubieron reunido en el gran auditorio.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con todas esas huelgas que están sucediendo,- sugirió Skywarp.

-Alguna operación de minería se fue al sur,- dijo otro cadete que escuchó su conversación.

Los tres voltearon hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Thrust?- preguntó Starscream.

-Cerraron la mina y se amotinaron. Después de sofocada la insurrección, en el camino de regreso, los mineros se apoderaron de la nave y desaparecieron.

-¿No fueron esos mineros que fueron asesinados, los que tomaron de rehén al tal Decimus?

-Así es.

-Se merecía algo peor,- dijo Starscream con frialdad. –Él es quien ha estado insistiendo en que cierren la Academia y se utilicen los fondos para algún proyecto que está desarrollando.

-Sí, directo a sus bolsillos,- añadió Thrust.

-Tal vez Thrust tenga razón. Miren…- dijo Thundercracker.

Muchos instructores y generales estaban reunidos en el escenario. Muy rara vez los Seekers habían visto a tantos altos mandos reunidos. Atrás de ellos, deslizándose en el anonimato, estaba un mecanoide azul que usaba una placa facial. No estaba ahí para dirigirse a la audiencia ni para participar, simplemente para observar.

De repente, los cadetes fueron llamados a poner atención.

Un general los miró, su rabia y frustración notorias, resentido por haber sido escogido para hacer el trabajo sucio del Senado. Recordó cómo él también había estado en ese mismo auditorio cuando era un cadete y casi cedió al impulso de irse y forzar a los políticos a enfrentar a las víctimas de su codicia.

Pero los años lo habían cambiado y, poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, se volvió cada vez más uno de esos políticos que odiaba y menos el soldado que alguna vez había sido. Tragándose su orgullo y su resentimiento, aferró ambos lados del podio y comenzó su discurso.

Mientras el general hablaba con monotonía, Skywarp empezó a perder interés y miró a su alrededor. Un fuerte codazo de Thundercracker regresó su atención de vuelta al discurso.

-… y es por eso que con gran decepción, a partir de hoy todos los cadetes de primer período deben marcharse indefinidamente. Cuando el Senado diligentemente restaure el financiamiento, les será ofrecida la oportunidad de regresar y reanudar sus estudios. Hasta entonces, tienen la gratitud del Senado y del Imperio. Les será entregado el resto de sus estipendios y las puertas de la Academia permanecerán abiertas para proveer cualquier asistencia que necesiten.

El general continuó hablando trivialidades y promesas pero los cadetes estaban demasiado sorprendidos, incapaces de comprender. Nada como esto había sucedido antes. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer ahora? Skywarp abrió la boca para protestar pero de inmediato una mano azul se la cubrió.

-Ahora no,- siseó Starscream. –No es el momento ni el lugar.

Thundercracker vio que los ópticos de Starscream se veían más brillantes, un duro resplandor los hacía sobresalir. Podía sentir su furia. En el escenario, la solitaria figura de Soundwave se percató y tomó nota del trío.

La asamblea fue despedida, a excepción de los cadetes de primer período, que fueron llevados a sus dormitorios a recoger sus pocas pertenencias y luego fueron escoltados afuera.

Los tres Seekers estaban parados afuera junto con Ramjet, Thrust y Dirge, otro trío al que se referían burlonamente como los Cabezas de Cono.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ramjet, rompiendo el aturdidor silencio. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Es todo. Estamos todos acabados. Si nosotros…- dijo Dirge entrando en pánico.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Thrust. Dirge siempre lo irritaba. Pesimista hasta cuando las cosas iban bien, no tenía ninguna intención de escucharlo lloriquear mientras trataba de absorber el golpe de la suspensión de sus estudios.

-¿Cuándo nos entregarán nuestros estipendios?- preguntó Starscream.

-Me dijeron que los créditos estarían disponibles dentro de dos ciclos solares,- dijo Thrust.

-No es suficiente. Regresa e insiste en que te entreguen los tuyos ahora.

-Qué? Crees que lo harán si preguntamos amablemente?- preguntó Thrust sarcásticamente.

El resplandor de dureza en los ópticos de Starscream volvió a brillar y había un tono nuevo en su voz. –No. No preguntes. _Exige_ que te den tus estipendios. No tenemos nada qué perder. Ya no somos cadetes¿recuerdas?

Empezó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!- gritó Thundercracker atrás de él. -¿A dónde vas?

-A la Academia de Ciencias. Mi puesto no está ligado al presupuesto de la Academia de Guerra,- susurró en los audios de su hermano. –Después de que te den tus estipendios, pide que te dejen ir a tu oficina. Diles que olvidaste algo, cualquier cosa, sólo ve. Lleva a Warp contigo,- continuó Starscream, mirando directamente a los ópticos de Thundercracker para acentuar el énfasis de sus palabras. –Toma todo, cualquier cosa que puedas vender.

-¿Quieres que _robe_?- Thundercracker no había robado nunca. De los tres, era el más ético.

-Estamos solos ahora. Nuestra supervivencia es primordial,- enfatizó Starscream con una determinación y una intensidad que era casi feroz. –Espérenme en la taberna. Y sepárense de los Cabezas de Cono.

Thundercracker asintió y se alejó.

Los cinco Seekers no eran los únicos cadetes demandando sus estipendios. La forzada partida había tomado a todos por sorpresa, incluso al personal de la Academia. Los asediados oficinistas no podían lidiar con los confusos y cada vez más frustrados cadetes, que ahora formaban una formidable multitud. Finalmente, después de una contenciosa ronda de negociaciones entre el Senado y los administradores de la Academia, los fondos fueron liberados. Después de verificar los créditos, se reunieron en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos,- dijo Thundercracker mientras él y Skywarp se retiraban.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Ramjet.

-Dejé algunas cosas en mi oficina. Manténganse en contacto,- respondió, sin importarle en realidad si los Cabezas de Cono lo hacían o no.

Skywarp lo siguió apresuradamente. -¿Qué dejaste en tu oficina?- preguntó, sabiendo que era una artimaña.

Thundercracker lo sujetó del brazo. –¡Habla en voz baja! Escucha, éste es el plan…- susurró.

Los ojos de Skywarp brillaron al escuchar lo que Starscream le había dicho a Thundercracker.

-Eso será fácil. La fémina que trabaja en la recepción es mi amiga.

Ahora fue Thundercracker el que se sorprendió.

-¿Tu amiga?

-Más que una amiga, en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _más_ que una amiga?

Skywarp lo miró. ¿Acaso no lo había notado?

-Mira, es muy amiga mía y a veces nosotros…

Thundercracker esperó. Suspiró y le susurró a su hermano. –En verdad? Pero acabas de conocerla!

-Starscream tiene razón; necesitas salir más. Mira, ahí está ella,- dijo Skywarp.

Se acercaron a una Cybertroniana femenina de color verde claro que se veía muy contenta de ver a Skywarp.

-Acabo de escuchar las noticias! Qué vas a hacer?- gritó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de Skywarp y lo abrazaba.

-Ya pensaré en algo,- respondió Skywarp. Thundercracker miró hacia otro lado, deseando que se apresurara.

-¿Recuerdas a TC, verdad?

Ella miró al robot azul y gris.

-Dejó algunas tabletas de datos en su oficina y las necesita. Pertenecen a un inepto de la Academia de Ciencias.

-Claro, pasen. Pero no le digan a nadie que los dejé entrar. Podría meterme en problemas.

-No diremos ni una palabra. Hablaremos cuando regrese.

Mientras caminaban notaron que el lugar estaba desierto. Todos estaban en reuniones de emergencia, discutiendo los recortes de presupuesto.

Los dos Seekers saquearon el lugar. Antes de irse, Thundercracker recordó que Starscream había mencionado un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando con alguien de su departamento que tenía que ver con chips rectificadores de poder. A pesar de que esa tecnología era nueva, se rumoraba que era muy valiosa, así que se deslizó hasta el laboratorio y tomó la caja con los chips.

-Vámonos,- le dijo a Skywarp. –Y no pierdas el tiempo con esa fémina.

-Oye, tengo que estar en buenos términos con ella.

-Como sea. Sólo recuerda, no queremos que nos atrapen.

-Bien.

Consiguieron salir sin ser detectados. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de vista, empezaron a correr. De repente, Skywarp se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Thundercracker.

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo?

-Entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor.

-Sí¿entonces por qué correr cuando podemos volar? Quiero decir, a nadie le importa lo que hagamos. Estamos solos.

Skywarp tenía razón, pensó Thundercracker. Habían sido echados sin ninguna consideración sólo para satisfacer el codicioso capricho de un senador. Sonrió accediendo y ambos Seekers se transformaron, volando hacia su destino.

Llegaron a la taberna y encontraron a Starscream mirando el cubo vacío de energon que tenía en las manos, contemplando su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, sin mirar a los recién llegados.

-Lo hicimos,- dijo Thundercracker mientras Skywarp se dirigía a buscar el más barato energon de alto grado que se vendía en la taberna.

-¿Qué consiguieron?

Thundercracker enlistó rápidamente lo que habían robado, en su mayoría cables, tableros de circuitos, convertidores y los chips.

El último artículo sacó a Starscream de su ensimismamiento.

-Dame la caja,- ordenó.

Thundercracker así lo hizo. Starscream la abrió cuidadosamente y contó los numerosos chips.

-Excelente,- dijo mientras volvía a cerrarla.

-¿Has oído algo más?- preguntó Thundercracker mientras se sentaba.

Starscream suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano. –Se rumora que la Academia de Ciencias será la próxima. Skyfire me dio un adelanto así que tendremos lo suficiente para encontrar un lugar para vivir. Después de eso¿quién sabe?

Skywarp regresó con el energon de alto grado e hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de los tres.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir? Vos e Iacon están fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Sólo hay un lugar que podemos pagar,- les dijo Starscream.

-Kaon.

_A/N: Por favor reseñen y comenten, me ayuda mucho. ¡Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 4

Kaon. La ciudad-estado más problemática de Cybertron. La población consistía en una colección de perturbados, libertinos y desposeídos. Era la última parada en el camino hacia el Vacío (o la Matriz, si se era creyente). La santidad de la vida no tenía significado y aún la muerte tenía un alto precio; una muerte sin dolor era preferible a la agonía de vivir.

Los criminales y los ladrones que cazaban a los residentes eran la ley en esta ciudad. Ningún representante oficial o del Senado se atrevía a aventurarse en las oscuras calles repletas de mecanoides desesperados que buscaban mantenerse alejados de la estasis y de féminas de edad avanzada que vendían sus arruinadas estructuras mientras los pillos esperaban pacientemente abrirse camino. Innumerables anuncios de bares y tabernas se amontonaban junto a las casas de apuestas; cursis y llamativos letreros de neón invitaban a las casas de placer y a las tabernas de energon.

Los cielos y las calles estaban repletos de las fuerzas de seguridad de Kaon que, en un vano intento por mantener el orden, estaban limitadas a patrullar tratando de justificar su existencia. Aquí, la seguridad no era más que una palabra gastada por los políticos. La única seguridad real era la que se podía pagar, o la que era provista por el cañón de un arma.

Y fue en Kaon en donde los Seekers fueron forzados a encontrar un lugar para vivir.

Thundercracker se sorprendió al descubrir que Starscream y Skywarp se movían con naturalidad ahí. Aparentemente, mientras él había estado estudiando, Starscream había cumplido su promesa de que al menos uno de ellos saliera con más frecuencia.

Caminando entre el polvo y la basura, llegaron a una calle oscura y desolada. Los sensores de Thundercracker se alertaron de inmediato.

-Esto no me gusta. Esta área es peligrosa,- le susurró a Skywarp.

Starscream lo escuchó. -Acostúmbrate. La ciudad entera es peligrosa,- dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Éste es nuestro hogar ahora.

Starscream pisó el cuerpo de un mecanoide que estaba tirado en la entrada de un derruido edificio. Cuando el extraño hizo un súbito movimiento hacia él, Starscream lo pateó, lanzándolo contra un poste. El enfermizo sonido de su cráneo resquebrajándose reverberó en el receptor de audio de Thundercracker, que se quedó inmóvil, su boca abierta, mirando embobado. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y Starscream ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vamos,- dijo Skywarp suavemente, tomando el brazo de Thundercracker. Sabía que a su hermano le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a sus nuevos alrededores.

Starscream llegó al final de su camino y accionó el llamador. Sabía que estaban siendo observados a través de un monitor. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y un alto e imponente mecanoide blanco los recibió. Evidentemente, conocía bien a Starscream.

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó a Starscream, inclinando su cabeza hacia los otros dos.

-Mis compañeros aéreos. Astrotrain, ellos son Skywarp y Thundercracker,- contestó mientras entraba.

Astrotrain se hizo a un lado.

Thundercracker miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba en malas condiciones pero limpio. Había otro mecanoide sentado en una mesa y los estaba mirando. Hizo un gesto hacia algunas sillas, indicándoles que se sentaran.

Astrotrain y Starscream se fueron hacia otra habitación para hablar.

-Así que¿recién salidos de la Academia?- preguntó el mecanoide sentado en la mesa.

-Podría decirse que sí,- respondió Skywarp.

-No por elección propia, según escuché.

Skywarp asintió.

-¿Prowl sigue trabajando ahí?

Skywarp sonrió. –Escuché que fue reasignado. Aquí.

-Nunca me agradó. Siempre sigue las reglas.

* * *

Astrotrain y Starscream regresaron.

-Van a quedarse hasta que encuentren un lugar para vivir. Pueden usar la habitación de Octane. Volveremos luego,- anunció Astrotrain mientras se preparaba para marcharse. Antes de irse, Starscream miró a Thundercracker y dirigió sus palabras hacia él.

-No salgan hasta que regresemos. Si necesitan algo, pregúntenle a Blitzwing. Conoce bien esta área.

En cuanto se marcharon, Blitzwing sacó un contenedor lleno de energon.

-Sírvanse,- les dijo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Thundercracker. El color del líquido era oscuro, casi rojo, y su consistencia era más ligera, menos viscosa.

-Alto grado.

-Alto grado fortificado, querrás decir,- dijo Skywarp, estirándose ansiosamente hacia el energon. Se sirvió en un cubo que Blitzwing le alargó.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Thundercracker. Sabía que el energon de alto grado era caro y Blitzwing no parecía del tipo que poseía los créditos para comprarlo, mucho menos compartirlo con extraños.

-Yo lo hice,- respondió Blitzwing con orgullo.

Skywarp empujó un cubo hacia el Seeker azul.

-Sólo bébelo.

* * *

Astrotrain miró a Starscream. La dureza del joven Seeker lo sorprendía. Mientras trabajaba como vigilante en el bar en el que Starscream y Ramjet habían aparecido, asumió que eran diletantes visitando los barrios bajos. Cuando su turno terminó, Astrotrain se sorprendió al verlos encargarse de los ladrones que habían tratado de robarles. La absoluta crueldad con la que ambos cadetes habían respondido, no sólo rechazando a los ladrones sino robándolos a su vez, había sido impresionante. Starscream le arrancó los dos brazos al desafortunado mecanoide que lo atacó, además de despojarlo de todo lo que tenía de valor. Lo dejó indefenso en la calle, energon brotando de su destruido chasis, abandonado por sus propios compañeros.

Astrotrain había contemplado toda la escena. Cuando Starscream se percató de su presencia, Astrotrain se preguntó si sería el siguiente. Habló primero.

-Será mejor que se vayan. Las fuerzas de seguridad siempre vienen por aquí,- les dijo. –No vuelen. Ésta es un área restringida.

-Gracias,- le dijo el Seeker rojo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Así fue como Astrotrain conoció a Starscream. A partir de ese día, el Seeker empezó a frecuentar el bar para hablar. El apetito de información de Starscream era voraz; preguntaba todo sobre experiencias en la Academia y en la milicia. A pesar de que parecía estar fuera de su elemento, Astrotrain notó que el joven mecanoide estaba fascinado por la tumultuosa y violenta actividad en Kaon; parecía que lo estimulaba.

Astrotrain lo arrastró hacia el mundo de las apuestas ilegales y las casas de robots de placer, arreglándoselas siempre para inmiscuirse en peleas. Los diversos esquemas criminales encendieron su imaginación, especialmente la falsificación; siempre había una manera de mejorar y refinar los métodos para maximizar las ganancias. Ahora parecía que había una manera de poner sus ideas en práctica.

-¿Qué pasó con Ramjet?

-Cuida de sus asuntos, así como yo me encargo de los míos,- respondió Starscream.

-¿Aún tienes tu empleo?- preguntó Astrotrain.

-Al menos hasta el final del ciclo lunar. Las cosas no se ven bien después de eso.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?

-Skywarp es bueno. Thundercracker es… no tiene tanta experiencia como nosotros, pero ya aprenderá el programa.

Dos mecanoides más pequeños los examinaron cuando se cruzaron con ellos. Reflexionando sobre el Seeker y el Triplechanger, decidieron buscar blancos más fáciles.

-¿Dónde está Octane?

-Tomó un trabajo temporal como transporte de carga. Debe estar de vuelta antes del final de este ciclo solar.

Llegaron a su destino. Adentro, el aire estaba viciado y las luces eran de baja intensidad. Astrotrain sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Algunos parroquianos notaron la presencia de los dos recién llegados, especialmente la de Starscream, que denotaba su inexperiencia. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta reforzada que custodiaba un ceñudo mecanoide.

-Estoy aquí para hablar con Swindle,- le dijo Astrotrain.

-¿Y éste?

-Él está conmigo.

-No lo conozco.

-Swindle nos está esperando.

-Esperen aquí.

Esperaron hasta que el guardia regresó con Swindle. El mecanoide de baja estatura conocía a Astrotrain pero el joven Seeker lo hizo dudar. La fría y dura mirada de sus ópticos contrastaba con su impecable y pulido cuerpo. Pero aún así, el potencial que emanaba era suficiente incentivo como para aceptar el riesgo. Además, Vortex y Brawl estaban con él y fácilmente podrían manejar a esos dos.

-Déjalos entrar,- dijo Swindle.

Starscream y Vortex intercambiaron una intensa mirada cuando se cruzaron.

-¿Qué trajeron?- preguntó Swindle una vez que la puerta estuvo asegurada.

-¿Directo al punto?- preguntó Starscream.

-Mi tiempo es valioso y no tiene caso desperdiciarlo.- Swindle había aceptado reunirse con Starscream únicamente como un favor a Astrotrain. Si se reuniera con cualquiera que afirmara tener algo de valor, nunca habría tenido ni un solo momento de paz.

-Veamos qué tienen.

Starscream sacó una caja con algunos de los chips. La abrió con lentitud y cierto dramatismo. Swindle casi se quedó sin habla cuando vio el contenido. Los chips rectificadores de poder estaban restringidos y eran armamento secreto exclusivo de los militares. Su demanda era muy alta y extremadamente difíciles de conseguir. La expresión en el rostro de Swindle le indicó a Starscream que sus instintos habían sido correctos. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era negociar un precio aceptable.

* * *

-Puedes verificar tus créditos ahora.

Starscream ingresó su código y esperó. Estaba todo ahí, lo suficiente como para que él y sus hermanos vivieran los dos siguientes ciclos lunares si eran cuidadosos.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que puedas conseguir más?- preguntó Swindle con expectación.

Starscream no lo había considerado, enfocado como estaba en el futuro inmediato. Pero improvisó, confiado en que podía explotar el acceso que todavía tenía a la Academia de Ciencias.

-¿Qué estás buscando? Tengo numerosos contactos en la milicia.

Swindle mencionó una lista de componentes y armas.

-Me encargaré de eso. Te avisaré cuando esté todo listo,- dijo Starscream, tratando de mantener sus opciones abiertas. Tenía que saber más de Swindle y de sus operaciones.

Swindle lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¡Espera!- le gritó. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. -¿Cómo puedo comunicarme contigo?

-Dile a Astrotrain. Me mantendré en contacto.

* * *

Mientras emprendían el camino de regreso, Starscream le ofreció una tarjeta de datos a Astrotrain.

-Toma,- dijo mientras se la entregaba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme.

Astrotrain se la devolvió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Quédatela, vas a necesitarla. Especialmente con ese tipo azul… cuál es su nombre?

-Thundercracker. Él estará bien, sólo es…

-Suave,- afirmó Astrotrain.

-No es suave. Sólo piensa demasiado.

* * *

Regresaron y se encontraron con tres mecanoides sobrecargados mirando fascinados la pantalla. Astrotrain y Starscream se les unieron.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Starscream.

-Es una grabación de la última pelea de gladiadores,- respondió Blitzwing. –Octane siempre las compra.

-¿Pelea de gladiadores? Creí que las habían cancelado.

-No, aún se llevan a cabo, pero siempre en un lugar distinto.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Astrotrain, señalando una figura en la pantalla.

-Clench.

Había algo imponente en esa pelea de gladiadores que atrajo a Starscream, algo crudo, básico y primitivo. Había aprendido rápidamente que el instinto de supervivencia era todo lo que importaba ahora, casi como la pelea a muerte que estaba viendo. Las consecuencias para él y sus hermanos eran no menos fatales. Kaon se encargaba de echárselos en cara en cada vuelta de esquina. Los débiles perecían y los fuertes sobrevivían.

Llenó un cubo con el energon de Blitzwing y se sentó para seguir observando. En pocos astro segundos, él también estaba fascinado.

* * *

_N/A: Gracias por leer! Dejen una reseña o comentario si les gustó!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Agradezco mucho sus reseñas y su apoyo. Realmente me ayuda mucho porque éste es un trabajo en progreso. Mi hermano dice que es como una droga para mí, pero las reseñas me dan una perspectiva de lo que estoy haciendo bien o mal. ¡Gracias!_

_Los Transformers son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; yo no poseo a ninguno de ellos._

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 5

Thundercracker apenas podía moverse sin sentir cada sensor de su cuerpo protestar. Skywarp estaba en el suelo, sobre su espalda, su boca abierta, sus ópticos oscurecidos.

Mientras poco a poco volvía al mundo de la consciencia, Thundercracker escaneó la habitación. Pequeña y desprovista, no recordaba dónde estaba. La pequeña plataforma de recarga estaba fría, relevando las oleadas de dolor que se disparaban cada vez que se movía demasiado rápido. A su receptor de audio llegó el suave murmullo de voces en el cuarto adjunto, la de Starscream entre ellas.

Recordó haber bebido más y más de la bebida casera de Blitzwing mientras observaban un video de las últimas luchas de gladiadores cuando el impacto total del alto grado lo golpeó. Después, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado a la habitación de Octane.

Mientras se incorporaba, trató de enderezar su estructura. Su cráneo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, las impurezas y las toxinas del energon de alto grado casero todavía no se habían filtrado del todo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Starscream apareció, indicándole que se acercara, con cuidado de no despertar a Skywarp, que no reaccionaba bien después de estar sobre energizado. Moviéndose lentamente, Thundercracker balanceó sus piernas y avanzó alrededor de su compañero aéreo mientras captaba la mirada divertida en el rostro de Starscream. Mientras la puerta se cerraba atrás de él, Thundercracker levantó su mano.

-No lo digas.

-¿Qué?

-La infusión casera de Blitzwing.

-Oh, eso. Te acostumbrarás. Es poderosa.

_Debería estar destrozado, _pensó Starscream. _Ya era tiempo._

-¿Te dio?

Thundercracker asintió con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

-Entonces debes haberle agradado. Eso es bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La vende, y muy bien.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien paga por esa cosa?

-Todos tienen que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, incluso nosotros.

Thundercracker estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se había referido con eso cuando Astrotrain y Blitzwing lo saludaron.

-Te ves terrible,- le dijo Astrotrain.

-Gracias,- murmuró.

-Él estará bien. Sólo necesita un poco de esto.

Blitzwing le dio un pequeño cubo con el mismo alto grado que habían estado bebiendo.

Indeciso, Thundercracker miró a Starscream. El apenas perceptible movimiento que hizo le indicó que debía aceptarlo. Ese pequeño intercambio no pasó desapercibido para Astrotrain y Blitzwing.

Thundercracker tomó el cubo y lo bebió, pidiendo más.

-Debemos irnos pronto y empezar temprano,- Astrotrain le dijo a Starscream.

Viendo que Thundercracker no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con un potencialmente agresivo Skywarp, Starscream salió un momento y regresó con el Seeker púrpura, que caminaba tambaleándose.

Skywarp tomó el cubo nuevamente lleno de manos de Thundercracker y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Vamos,- dijo, sus ópticos apenas energizados.

Blitzwing y Thundercracker se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Vas a venir?- preguntó Starscream.

Blitzwing habló antes de que Thundercracker pudiera contestar.

-Déjalo aquí. Lo llevaré conmigo.

Starscream esperó.

-Vayan,- le dijo Thundercracker. Todavía sentía los efectos posteriores del alto grado.

Sólo hasta que los demás se hubieron marchado, Thundercracker recordó que no les había preguntado a dónde iban.

Él y Blitzwing miraron las noticias. La inflación se estaba saliendo de control. Al tiempo que el precio del energon subía a niveles demasiado elevados, el crimen y la violencia se incrementaban proporcionalmente. Dentro y fuera de las fronteras de Cybertron, la negligencia en el manejo de las colonias y los recursos del Imperio estaba empezando a impactar a los ciudadanos.

La realidad de sus presentes circunstancias finalmente fue clara para Thundercracker. No tenían hogar, estaban quebrados y no tenían futuro.

Blitzwing notó la mirada en el rostro de Thundercracker. Le recordó a cómo se había sentido cuando él, Astrotrain y Octane habían sido reasignados a la inactiva guardia de reserva; sin paga pero sujetos a ser llamados en cualquier momento. Su trío era una unidad militar especializada; sus habilidades no tenían demanda en el sector civil. Ahora sobrevivían ciclo por ciclo, tomando lo que se atravesara en su camino. Entendía el sentimiento de desilusión de Thundercracker perfectamente.

-Sé cómo te sientes, chico. En este momento no tienes ninguna clave, pero al menos tienes a tus compañeros aéreos. La mayoría no tiene a nadie. Pero las cosas mejorarán.

-Sí? Cómo? Nos patearon para frenarnos, como dicen por aquí. Al menos ustedes estuvieron en el ejército, nosotros sólo éramos estudiantes. No tenemos _ninguna_ habilidad. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Tendrán que improvisar, hacer lo que sea necesario.

Blitzwing se inclinó hacia Thundercracker, excesivamente serio.

-Lo que sea necesario, chico.

Dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto y se levantó.

-Vamos. Vas a ayudarme a entregar esto,- dijo, indicando un montón de contenedores de su energon de alto grado casero. –Te hará bien salir un poco.

Thundercracker y Blitzwing estaban realizando su última entrega en una casa de apuestas cuando un mecanoide rojo de mayor edad se les acercó.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Escucha, Ironhide, estás fuera de servicio. Termina tu acto. Aquí tienes lo tuyo,- le dijo Blitzwing mientras le entregaba un contenedor.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Qué va a pensar tu compañero?- respondió jovialmente. Por la familiaridad en su voz, era obvio que él y Blitzwing se conocían.

-Éste es Thundercracker. Está tomando un descanso de la Academia de Guerra. Está quedándose con nosotros.

-Yo soy Ironhide,- dijo, extendiendo su mano. Thundercracker la tomó. El mecanoide rojo tenía un carácter agradable y un apretón de manos firme.

-Trabajo en la taberna cercana. Ven alguna vez.

Thundercracker le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Fue muy malo lo que pasó en la Academia. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- preguntó amablemente, sus ópticos azules brillantes.

-No mucho. Todavía lo estoy pensando.

-¿No están buscando a alguien en ese lugar donde trabajas?- preguntó Blitzwing.

-Claro que sí,- respondió Ironhide evaluando con la mirada a Thundercracker.

-Thundercracker está buscando trabajo. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-Sabes, Blitzwing, no es una mala idea. Qué te parece, chico? Quieres intentarlo?

Blitzwing lo miró también. –Vamos. Ironhide cuidará de ti.

Thundercracker lo consideró. Ironhide se veía decente y parecía saber manejarse. Recordó las palabras de Blitzwing y tomó su decisión. Necesitaba los créditos.

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

Skywarp, Starscream y Astrotrain se dirigieron al bar. Astrotrain había aprendido a no estancarse en sus presentes circunstancias pero a veces recordaba qué tan bajo él y sus compañeros de trío habían caído. Agitado y frustrado, era hora de un cambio y Starscream estaba lleno de ideas de cómo lograr ese cambio. Aquellos que lo habían creado no habían anticipado que el Imperio se fracturaría y empezaría a derrumbarse.

Sin embargo, Astrotrain y los otros Transformers militares eran afortunados. Los civiles no estaban configurados para adaptarse, por lo que Kaon estaba infestado de ellos. Los civiles que lograban sobrevivir lo hacían únicamente como resultado de una programación errante o pura suerte. Los robots militares, por otro lado, estaban diseñados para improvisar, adaptarse y aprender. Sobrevivir bajo duras condiciones de batalla no sólo era deseable, sino necesario. Mientras que su programación no estaba configurada para anticipar eventos recientes, al contrario que sus contrapartes civiles, estaban configurados para cambiar. Y el cambio estaba llegando. Mientras esperaba, Astrotrain deseó haber apostado al mecanoide que lo haría posible.

Swindle dejó instrucciones de que le notificaran de inmediato en cuanto Starscream o Astrotrain llegaran, así que fue con cierta satisfacción que Starscream notó el cambio en Vortex. Prácticamente lo halagó cuando pidió hablar con su jefe. Apenas se habían sentado cuando Swindle llegó apresuradamente.

-Starscream, Astrotrain, es bueno verlos. ¿Quién es su amigo?

-Éste es Skywarp. Trabaja conmigo,- contestó Starscream.

Swindle prácticamente destilaba avaricia. Era hora de utilizarla como una ventaja.

-Swindle, sólo vine para preguntarte si estarías interesado en algunos cañones de plasma.

-¿Cañones de plasma? Bueno, naturalmente, pero hay exceso de ellos en el mercado. No podría obtener una ganancia decente.

Por supuesto, era una mentira, y Starscream lo sabía. Simplemente estaba posicionándose para obtener un mejor trato.

-Ya veo. Qué lástima, ya que éstos son experimentales. Han sido modificados más allá de sus especificaciones originales.

-Interesante. Desafortunadamente, mis clientes se interesan en el volumen y no en la calidad.

-Entiendo. Sólo creí que te daría la primera tajada.

Starscream se levantó, dando por finalizada la reunión.

-Bueno, tengo algunos pendientes antes de irme a Tarn. Me mantendré en contacto.

-¿Tarn?

-Sí. Alguien ahí está interesado en obtener armamento modificado.

Mientras empezaban a retirarse, Swindle habló.

-Esperen, acabo de recordar. Tal vez haya _alguien_ que pueda estar interesado.

Volteando a mirarlo, Starscream se permitió una sonrisa. No era la clase de sonrisa que le daría a sus hermanos o amigos, sino la mueca que quería decir _Sé quién eres; puedo vencerte aun en el peor de mis días. _Casi podía sentir el resentimiento de Swindle al ser forzado a ceder, su antagonismo visible para todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo?- le preguntó Swindle, indicándole que debería sentarse de nuevo.

La agitada negociación empezó y, después de muchos breems, finalmente acordaron un precio y los términos.

Cuando se fueron y estuvieron a distancia prudente, Skywarp empezó a interrogar a Starscream.

-¿Y dónde están estos cañones de plasma? Quiero uno.

-Yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo,- dijo Astrotrain.

-En el arsenal. En Polyhex.

Astrotrain se detuvo.

-¿No los tienes?

-Aún no.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, entonces? Hiciste un trato por armas que ni siquiera tienes?

Los tres se detuvieron. Starscream comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tomar riesgos innecesarios es tonto. Tenía que asegurarme que nos pagaran primero. Conseguir las armas no será difícil.

-Me perdí esa parte. Dime otra vez por qué tomar armas de un arsenal protegido es cosa fácil,- demandó saber Astrotrain.

-La seguridad es tan buena como su diseño. Yo trabajé en las armas modificadas. Conozco todos los códigos de acceso y protocolos de seguridad y, como los trabajadores están en huelga, los factores de seguridad del arsenal han sido reasignados.

Estrechando sus ópticos, Starscream adoptó un tono de voz más autoritario. No estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran sus decisiones.

-Pensé mucho en todo este asunto. Tu sarcasmo _no_ es apreciado,- le dijo a Astrotrain, apuntándolo con el dedo para enfatizar sus palabras. –Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, estés o no estés conmigo.

Astrotrain retrocedió. La expresión en el rostro del Seeker rojo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Está bien, Starscream. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Más tarde, Starscream se daría cuenta de que había sido la primera vez en que había impuesto su autoridad exitosamente sobre alguien más que no fueran sus compañeros aéreos. Le satisfizo que Astrotrain dejó de cuestionarlo y siguió sus órdenes. Sería suficiente por ahora.

Mientras finalizaba el ciclo, Blitzwing decidió que debían caminar de regreso para que Thundercracker se familiarizara con el área.

-¿Cómo es Ironhide?- preguntó Thundercracker.

-Trabaja para las fuerzas de seguridad de Kaon, pero no es como la mayoría de ellos.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?

-Lo conocí en la taberna en la que vas a trabajar. Algunos cretinos se me echaron encima y él les dio una golpiza. Trabaja ahí después de su turno, especialmente para cuidar a Chromia.

-¿Chromia?

-Su pareja. Estarás bien mientras él esté cerca,- le aseguró Blitzwing. –Aunque pareces ser del tipo que puede cuidarse por sí mismo,- añadió.

-Esa es la idea de Skywarp de diversión, no la mía.

Blitzwing se rió.

-No está solo. Por aquí, se considera entretenimiento. ¿Recuerdas las peleas?

-Sí, impactantes… ¿Alguna vez has ido a una?

-Seguro. Hay una esta noche. Te llevaría pero tienes que reunirte con Ironhide.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse a medida que llegaban a su hogar, lo que significaba el verdadero comienzo de la jornada de trabajo.

Justo como Starscream lo había predicho, prácticamente entraron caminando al arsenal y tomaron todas las armas que pudieron cargar. Solamente un apático oficinista se molestó en interrogarlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? No pueden entrar ahí!

Starscream hizo brillar su identificación.

-Está bien. Estoy autorizado,- dijo confiadamente mientras caminaba.

El oficinista estuvo satisfecho con el pase falso de Starscream y regresó su atención a su pantalla de video, en donde continuó mirando una pelea de gladiadores.

En cuanto terminaron de asegurar las armas y estuvieron de vuelta en Kaon, se dirigieron directamente al almacén de Swindle. El mecanoide les indicó a Vortex y Blast Off que bajaran la carga y le pagó a Starscream lo acordado; la mitad ahora, el resto en la entrega.

-Eso fue grandioso,- dijo Skywarp mientras se dividían los créditos. La excitación de su rostro era contagiosa.

-Justo como dijiste, Starscream, fue fácil,- se maravilló Astrotrain. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido tantos créditos a su nombre.

Starscream los miró, pensando ya en qué almacén de suplementos podrían robar después.

-Hay más de donde vinieron esos. Desde ahora, hagan lo que yo diga y estaremos bien.

-Como digas,- Astrotrain y Skywarp respondieron simultáneamente, riendo en cuanto lo notaron.

Mientras caminaban, notaron que la noche se estaba aproximando. Skywarp recordó que Blitzwing había dicho algo sobre la locación de la siguiente lucha de gladiadores.

-Saben, tengo ganas de celebrar. ¡Vayamos a esa pelea de gladiadores esta noche!

Los ópticos de Starscream se encendieron, su brillo aún más escarlata.

-Estoy contigo.

Thundercracker entró a la taberna. Estaba vacía, a excepción de una fémina azul que estaba atrás de la barra, y de Ironhide, que estaba sentado en un banquillo hablando con ella. En cuanto lo vieron, Ironhide lo saludó.

-Chromia, éste es el chico del que te estaba hablando. ¡Ven aquí y saluda!- le dijo a Thundercracker.

Chromia le sonrió con calidez.

-Yo soy Chromia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?- Era tan amigable y extrovertida como Ironhide. Thundercracker no lo esperaba y se sorprendió.

-Eh… mi designación es Thundercracker.

Chromia se rió, sus ópticos azules brillando.

-Ah, qué tierno. No tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros, somos amigos ahora. ¿Qué tal si te llamo TC para acortarlo?

-Está bien.- Thundercracker continuaba sorprendido de lo amables que ambos eran.

Chromia volteó a ver a Ironhide. -¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar a alguien tan agradable?

-Está quedándose con Blitzwing, recién salido de la Academia de Guerra.

-¡Bueno, podríamos utilizarte aquí, parece que hay una guerra cada noche!- se rió ella, dándole al Seeker un contenedor de energon de alto grado.

-Toma, va por cuenta de la casa. No es tan fuerte como lo que acostumbras pero es bueno.

Thundercracker se sentó al lado de Ironhide. Sabía que iba a gustarle trabajar con ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A: Aprecio mucho sus reseñas y observaciones porque me indican en qué aspectos ahondar y en cuáles no. Éste es un trabajo en progreso y les estoy muy agradecida por sus opiniones. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!_

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 6

Blitzwing divisó las figuras de Astrotrain, Skywarp y Starscream en la entrada de la arena. Se abrió paso con dificultad entre la multitud de férreos fanáticos que atiborraban el lugar.

-¿Dónde está TC?- le preguntó Skywarp.

-En su trabajo.

-¿_Trabajo_?- preguntó Starscream.

-Sí, consiguió trabajo como cuidador en una taberna. No se preocupen, está con un amigo mío.

Skywarp miró a Starscream y sonrió. -¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien.

Starscream frunció el ceño. –Nunca dije lo contrario.

_¿No le advertí a Skywarp sobre discutir los asuntos de nuestro trío en presencia de otros?_ No era que a Starscream no le agradaran o no confiara en Astrotrain y Blitzwing, pero no veía ninguna necesidad de hacerlos partícipes de sus asuntos internos. Starscream decidió ocuparse de eso más tarde y asegurarse de que Skywarp y Thundercracker entendieran que deberían hacer cualquier aclaración con él primero.

Blitzwing notó la expresión molesta en el rostro del Seeker. En su opinión, Starscream era todavía muy joven, apenas poco más que un recién creado. Necesitaba alguien que lo guiara, un mentor. Pero los Seekers eran normalmente muy hiperactivos y Blitzwing no tenía paciencia con ellos.

Normalmente, Starscream habría sido entrenado para comandar a su trío bajo las órdenes de algún oficial más experimentado, pero las presentes circunstancias aseguraban que eso nunca sucedería. Starscream era el único responsable de desarrollar sus propias estrategias al mismo tiempo que su programación comenzaba a dictar las reglas de su relación con sus hermanos. Vendrían tiempos difíciles, errores inevitables. Pero Blitzwing estaba seguro de que los superarían.

Después de pagar su acceso a la arena, entraron y se dirigieron a los niveles superiores. Mecanoides de todo Cybertron estaban presentes, de todos los estratos sociales; los pobres, los de clase baja, los acaudalados y los que estaban en medio. Aunque el combate a muerte entre gladiadores era ilegal, era inmensamente popular. Los discos con las peleas aparecían en cuestión de mega ciclos y cientos de miles de ellos se vendían rápidamente.

Debido a los tiempos de desesperación, no había escasez de combatientes dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte a cambio de un tanque lleno de energon o una muerte rápida. Era preferible a terminar su existencia como vagabundos deambulando por Kaon, cayendo poco a poco en estasis por inanición, sus restos usados como chatarra o peor.

Las condiciones de vida aseguraban que esas peleas tuvieran muchos seguidores; apenas había lugar para pararse dentro de la arena. En el ruedo, el equipo de gladiadores estaba reunido alrededor de su capitán, Clench. Cerca de él, dos pequeños mecanoides, uno rojo y el otro azul oscuro, eran flanqueados por un alto robot plateado que analizaba a la multitud con frialdad. Los otros miembros del equipo se prepararon. Los oponentes esperaban en el otro extremo del ruedo, esperando la señal.

-Megatron,- le dijo Clench al mecanoide gris. –Prepárate.

Como todos los demás, Starscream también esperaba la señal, impaciente porque la acción comenzara. Habiendo olvidado su enojo con Skywarp, estaba ansioso de presenciar su primera lucha de gladiadores, intrigado por lo que había visto en la pantalla de Astrotrain.

La tensión en los espectadores creció hasta que los mecanoides en la arena decidieron no esperar más. Scrapper dio la señal y la multitud rugió mientras Clench y su equipo se dirigieron hacia el centro en medio de luces multicolores.

Megatron miró a su alrededor, la multitud gritando, aplaudiendo y levantando sus puños al aire. El ruido era ensordecedor y el lugar temblaba por los estruendosos aplausos. La adulación pública excitaba a los luchadores. Había una poderosa sugestión ahí, algo crudo y primitivo. Regocijaba a Megatron; podía sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, un grado de tensión creándose adentro. Así era siempre antes de cada combate. _Todos ellos pagaron por vernos; pronto, _pensó, _pagarán por verme._

Starscream y Skywarp también sentían la cruda energía de la arena; todos lo hacían. Pero algo alcanzó los circuitos de Starscream a un nivel superior. El poder era la fuerza pura que sacudía las tribunas. _Si tan sólo pudiera ser explotado, _pensó, _sería devastador. _A pesar del ruido, estaba completamente concentrado en las figuras en la arena.

A su alrededor, los espectadores esperaban que empezara la violenta confrontación. En cuanto comenzó la batalla, la multitud se agitó aún más, el deseo por la violencia inflamando su interior. Esa noche no serían decepcionados. El retador, imponente y desesperado, luchó como un demonio. No tenía nada qué perder y todo por ganar.

Un gladiador se destacó entre los otros; el nuevo luchador llamado Megatron. Los ópticos de Starscream estaban fijos en él, atento a todos sus movimientos. Megatron era sorprendentemente ágil para su tamaño y era inalcanzable para su oponente. Mientras los dos combatientes evadían sus respectivos ataques, Starscream sintió una oleada de anticipación corriendo por sus circuitos.

Como soldado, Starscream apreciaba el arte de matar a un enemigo. Como Seeker, mataba a la distancia, desde el cielo. Había sido configurado para evitar los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Diseñado para estar apartado de su blanco, se pretendía que nunca mirara de cerca las miradas de terror, el miedo, el energon y los fluidos saliendo de un adversario cuya vida literalmente se le escurría mientras moría en agonía, rogando.

El espectáculo de gladiadores despertó algo en Starscream, un instinto primordial que había sido suprimido desde su programación. Mirar el terror puro y el miedo en el rostro del retador detonó la furia que yacía en su interior y, de repente, Starscream deseó sentir la vida de un mecanoide terminando en sus propias manos. Su ser completo estaba enfocado en el combate entre Megatron y su oponente. Apenas notó el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud cuando Megatron encontró una debilidad y golpeó a su enemigo en el pecho. Pero no había terminado; el retador todavía estaba funcionando y arrancó la espada de manos de Megatron.

El ruido disminuyó; la multitud esperaba lo que sucedería después. Los combatientes se enfrentaron cara a cara y hablaron. Starscream y los otros no pudieron escuchar lo que dijeron.

-No se ve bien para el tipo nuevo,- murmuró Skywarp.

De repente, Megatron se transformó en un tanque y atacó, atropellando a su adversario, logrando derribarlo. La arena enloqueció mientras él se transformaba de nuevo. Megatron se paró sobre su oponente mientras un canto familiar con un siniestro significado se dejó oír entre los espectadores.

"_Hasta que todos seamos uno"._

El cántico hizo que Starscream sintiera escalofríos. Creció en intensidad hasta que prácticamente cada mecanoide presente estaba cantando, la arena vibrando.

La multitud esperaba que Megatron terminara lo que había empezado. Clench le lanzó un martillo de energía. Megatron miró a su enemigo muriendo en el piso mientras energon y fluidos salían de su cuerpo, encharcándose abajo de él, sus ópticos perdiendo intensidad. Megatron titubeó mientras el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo golpeó. Clench se impacientaba a medida que la multitud gritaba más y más fuerte. ¿Qué estaba esperando Megatron? ¿Acaso ese tonto no sabía por qué esa multitud estaba en la arena?

-¡Acaba con él!- gritó, señalando al moribundo para enfatizar sus palabras, mientras el cántico hacía eco en el procesador de audio de Megatron.

Megatron sabía que era él o el retador caído. Y sabía otra cosa con seguridad: no iba a ser él quien estuviera en el piso. Nunca. Balanceó el gran martillo y lo dejó caer sobre el pecho del retador, extinguiendo su chispa.

La multitud ovacionó mientras Megatron removió la cubierta de su cabeza y Clench le dio un nuevo casco, marcándolo como el nuevo campeón.

--

Después de que cerró la taberna, Thundercracker se sentó cerca de Ironhide.

-Chromia tenía razón. Es como una guerra aquí,- dijo.

No había habido menos de seis peleas, dos disturbios generales y un combate verbal entre una furiosa fémina y su acompañante.

-¿De qué te preocupas? Lo hiciste muy bien manejando a esos cretinos. No creo que vayamos a tener muchos problemas con ellos de ahora en adelante,- respondió Ironhide, sus ópticos brillando.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Thundercracker, preguntándose en qué se había metido.

-Nah, aunque está peor últimamente.

_Grandioso, _pensó Thundercracker, _un verdadero agujero._

-¿Crees que las cosas mejorarán?

-Ah, eso espero, TC.- Ironhide estaba preocupado después de haber hablado con su amigo Ratchet. –Pero las cosas están mal en todas partes, no sólo aquí. Chromia y yo estamos pensando en retirarnos e irnos a un lugar tranquilo, lejos del bullicio.

Ironhide miró a Thundercracker. ¿Por qué había ido a vivir en ese basurero?

-No pareces del tipo que termina en Kaon. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Starscream –mi compañero aéreo- conoce al amigo de Blitzwing. No podíamos pagar otro lugar.

-Usualmente, los de tu tipo viven en Vos.

Thundercracker vio una imagen de la ciudad donde él y sus hermanos habían sido creados. Una ciudad donde casi todo había sido hecho para volar: Seekers, Triplechangers, helicópteros y similares. Recordando los altos y gráciles edificios, y los amplios espacios abiertos, se dio cuenta de que era el único lugar donde no se sentía encerrado. Por mucho que le agradaban Ironhide y Chromia, deseó estar en Vos en ese momento, entre los de su tipo.

-Eso cuesta créditos y no tenemos ninguno,- dijo, incapaz de esconder la amargura en su voz.

Antes de que Ironhide pudiera responder, Chromia se les unió y se sentó con ellos.

-Bueno, TC, lo hiciste muy bien,- le dijo. Flirteando, se acurrucó contra el mecanoide rojo, quien sonrió ampliamente, incapaz de esconder su afecto por ella.

-Ironhide, déjalo ir a casa. Nosotros podemos cerrar,- dijo guiñando un óptico a Thundercracker.

-Te veremos el siguiente ciclo.

--

El mecanoide azul con la cubierta facial se sentó pacientemente en la semi oscura cámara, esperando por el Senador. Era su empleado de confianza, guardaba sus intereses y facilitaba sus transacciones, que eran ilegales o, en el mejor de los casos, no éticas. Como intermediario entre el Senador y el sombrío mundo que era la principal fuente de riqueza de Ratbat, Soundwave llevaba a cabo sus labores diligentemente. Sin embargo, por abajo de su fachada sin emociones, era incansable. Podía sentir la rabia hervir debido a todo lo que estaba pasando en Kaon y el Imperio. Todo Cybertron y sus colonias estaban ardiendo, las masas a punto de la rebelión, esperando a aquél que la hiciera posible.

Una vez más, Soundwave sopesó sus opciones y decidió proteger sus intereses. Después de haber literalmente leído los pensamientos del Senador, estaba consciente de que la arrogancia de Ratbat le evitaba apreciar la severidad de la situación actual. Soundwave estaba decidido a no ser parte de la facción perdedora. Escuchando a Ratbat acercarse mientras censuraba un escrito del Senado, se puso de pie, su expresión vacía, sus pensamientos escondidos.

Ratbat caminaba confiado e imperiosamente le ordenó a Soundwave que empezara. Éste activó la pantalla y esperó instrucciones. Repasaron eventos actuales y Ratbat le dio instrucciones a Soundwave referentes a sus posesiones; comprar, vender o retener. Cuando imágenes de la reciente pelea de gladiadores fueron mostradas, la atención de Ratbat se intensificó y cuidadosamente estudió la figura del nuevo campeón.

--

Thundercracker se despidió y salió hacia la luz del día. Notó una figura corriendo hacia él. Justo antes de golpear a su perseguidor, se dio cuenta de que era Skywarp, con Starscream justo atrás de él.

-¡No vas a creer lo que vimos!- dijo el jet negro emocionado.

Mientras Skywarp describía con lujo de detalles la pelea de gladiadores, Thundercracker notó que Starscream estaba inusualmente quieto. El Seeker rojo estaba pensando en la pelea, recordando a los frenéticos espectadores. La emoción de ver al gladiador Megatron aplastando a su oponente, fluidos salpicando en un elegante arco todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo plateado bañado del tono púrpura del energon, estaba aún fresca. Starscream creía en la ciencia y no en la primitiva religión que era el legado de su distante pasado, pero ese cántico, _Hasta que todos seamos uno, _había tenido un poderoso efecto en él. Mientras Skywarp volvía a narrar los eventos, Starscream revivió la experiencia y sintió las mismas oscuras emociones otra vez, sus ópticos brillantes.

-¿Screamer?- preguntó Thundercracker, sacudiéndolo.

Starscream salió de su trance. Tanto Skywarp como Thundercracker lo estaban mirando.

-¿No nos escuchaste?

En verdad que no los había oído, pero decidió guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

-Estaba pensando. Vámonos de aquí.

--

Las imágenes de la pelea se desvanecieron. Las luces regresaron.

-¿Cuál es su orden?- preguntó Soundwave.

Ratbat estaba satisfecho de que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

-Es tiempo. Inicia contacto con Megatron,- ordenó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo Siete

Los Transformers sueñan. Ya sea que estén en modo de recarga o en estasis, los sueños llegan. Los circuitos brillan y los sensores se alinean. Procesadores de lógica y razonamiento transmiten los sueños. Para algunos son placenteros, una reflexión de ciclos pasados y un presagio de los que se avecinan. Otros reviven recuerdos dolorosos o entreven un futuro brutal; pesadillas, no sueños.

Pero a algunos les es difícil descansar. Forzados a entrar en modo de recarga cuando su sistema ya no puede operar sin un descanso, algunos Transformers muy rara vez sueñan. Para ellos, el escape de la realidad es raro. Aún así, todos necesitan soñar. Es el templete del deseo, de la esperanza y del miedo. En los sueños, todos los seres pensantes enfrentan lo impensable, imaginan lo imposible y prueban lo prohibido. Se ven a sí mismos como son.

Cuando llegaba la oscuridad y las lunas de Cybertron iluminaban su mundo con un brillo suave, Starscream encontraba imposible relajarse. Siempre estaba en movimiento; había mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Aunque no era culpa suya, él y sus compañeros aéreos habían sido lanzados a las calles sin dudarlo. Pero no sólo se las había arreglado para asegurarse de que sobrevivieran, también había logrado que prosperaran. Cierto, eran criminales, pero eso era irrelevante; lo que importaba era que lo habían soportado y que estaban en condiciones óptimas. Kaon estaba en un constante estado de desorden pero Starscream había conseguido mantener a su trío fuera del alcance de los radares de las fuerzas de seguridad.

Había sido construido para funcionar bajo condiciones duras y para matar sin remordimiento. Mental y físicamente, fue diseñado con la más avanzada tecnología, lo que le permitía planear y liderar a su equipo. La moralidad no tenía lugar en su programación. Las emociones eran consideradas innecesarias y, de hecho, eran indeseables. Pero sus creadores no eran divinos, sino imperfectos; ni siquiera ellos pudieron hacer a Starscream insensible.

El colapso del orden social fue inesperado y no quedó nadie para entrenar a Starscream ni a sus hermanos para que se comportaran de acuerdo a como habían sido programados. Una programación diferente había superado a la original, privilegiando la supervivencia sobre cualquier otra cosa. Mientras esto era esperado, las condiciones presentes no lo eran. Sin una guerra que pelear, algunos resultados no eran intencionales. Las emociones empezaron a formarse y la inexperiencia de Starscream con ellas le causaba confusión. Esta inconformidad era la razón principal por la que tenía problemas para recargarse.

Starscream prefería descansar sobre la plataforma más pequeña cerca de la ventana para mirar hacia las poco atractivas calles abajo. Rudas luces de neón iluminaban el paisaje, bloqueando la luz cálida de las lunas y reforzando la naturaleza transitoria de la ciudad. La pesada atmósfera estaba húmeda y la densidad contaminaba sus líneas de combustible. Había civiles desesperados vagando por las desorganizadas y sucias calles, agravando la claustrofobia de Starscream. No tenía nada más que odio por ese lugar, lo que agudizaba su determinación por escapar.

Esa noche era diferente. Coincidentemente, los tres hermanos necesitaron recargarse al mismo tiempo. Skywarp había ganado la plataforma que Starscream solía usar así que el Seeker rojo se vio forzado a compartir con Thundercracker. Skywarp, que podía caer en recarga en cualquier sitio, yacía en la pequeña plataforma de recarga, sus alas sobresaliendo.

Mirándolo, Starscream recordó su hogar. En Vos, todo estaba construido para Transformers voladores. Espacios abiertos, puertas amplias y amplias plataformas de recarga eran lo normal.

Por otro lado, Thundercracker era muy inquieto durante la recarga. Se movía y daba vueltas todo el tiempo. Era poco usual para alguien de su tipo pero siempre había sido así. Skywarp estaba acostumbrado a él pero no Starscream, que prefería recargarse solo.

Thundercracker giró sobre la plataforma. Acostumbrado a que Skywarp estuviera a su lado, simplemente dejó caer su brazo con brusquedad. A veces, salían del modo de recarga uno encima del otro, un ala aplastada por un cuerpo o se encontraban con una pierna sobre sus rostros. Después de algunos insultos, se olvidaban del asunto hasta la próxima recarga.

Ahora, Thundercracker casi había golpeado a Starscream en el rostro, que se había molestado con el abrupto movimiento. A punto de arrojar a su hermano al suelo, se detuvo en cuanto vio la expresión de su cara. La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Thundercracker le recordó las noches que habían compartido en el dormitorio de la Academia, cuando se quedaba despierto hasta que el Seeker azul entraba en recarga. Los complejos circuitos y sistemas de los tres los hacían naturalmente volubles y les era difícil relajarse aun en sus mejores tiempos. Aun entonces Starscream se había sentido responsable por ellos.

Los pensamientos de Starscream fluyeron y una vez más recordó cuando fue separado de sus hermanos cuando todavía estaban en la escuela. En las noches, cuando estaba solo, experimentó por primera vez el miedo de ser abandonado. La soledad era una tortura; en su nuevo ambiente había sufrido cada noche, miseria y desolación como únicas compañías. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta con Skywarp y Thundercracker. Empezó a cuestionar su propia existencia en la soledad de su oscura y fría habitación. Los recuerdos dolorosos le hicieron dejar de lado la inquietud de Thundercracker. Sólo hasta que volvieron a estar juntos sintió que volvió a funcionar normalmente.

Normalmente, nunca examinaba sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo nuevo y extraño; sentía una profunda afinidad por Thundercracker y Skywarp. Eran hermanos, aunque bajo circunstancias normales eso no significaba nada. Pero sus circunstancias actuales eran todo menos normales, y tratar de dar sentido a todas esas emociones diferentes era estresante. Esos nuevos sentimientos y circunstancias mantenían a Starscream despierto mientras trataba de entender todo. Segundos después, sintió que Thundercracker se acurrucaba contra él. Normalmente, lo habría apartado de un empujón pero había algo confortable en el fraternal gesto. Muy rara vez Starscream tenía contacto físico con alguien de una manera agradable. Tocar a alguien significaba pelear con otros en las calles o en bares, o en utilizar los servicios de bots de placer; en muy raras ocasiones había experimentado afecto.

Esto se sentía diferente, extrañamente confortable. Starscream se movió un poco y se apoyó en Thundercracker, saboreando la nueva experiencia. Después de muchas noches de mantenerse despierto, por fin fue capaz de relajarse y eventualmente entró en estado de recarga.

La noche siguiente, Starscream se aseguró de reclamar la pequeña plataforma individual. Solo, reanudó su costumbre de mirar la ciudad por la ventana mientras Thundercracker y Skywarp yacían en la plataforma grande, enredados, el pie de Skywarp casi encima del rostro de Thundercracker. Aún así, parecía que estaban teniendo una recarga tranquila.

La de Starscream no lo era. Tenía nuevos sentimientos con los cuales lidiar además de todo lo demás. Decisiones que afectarían a los tres tenían que ser tomadas. No pretendía robar arsenales para siempre. Las veces que soñaba, lo hacía con algo más que la supervivencia; soñaba con cómo asegurarse de que nunca estaría a merced de nadie o nada nunca más.

--

El nuevo apartamento fue el primer lugar en el que Thundercracker no se sintió encerrado desde que dejaron Vos. Como Starscream había anticipado, perdió su puesto en la Academia de Ciencias. Sintiendo que lo dejaban de lado mientras Starscream, Skywarp y Astrotrain continuaban robando arsenales y depósitos de suministros, pensó en dejar su trabajo y unírseles. Sus objeciones morales perdieron fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que Starscream y Blitzwing tenían razón: la supervivencia era la única cosa que importaba. Su paga en la taberna era insignificante y le habría sido imposible vivir solo con esas ganancias.

Ocasionalmente, iba con los otros y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era todo. Starscream había robado todo lo que había podido de la Academia de Ciencias antes de que lo despidieran. Entre el botín había muchas tarjetas de identificación que Starscream alteró para tener libre acceso a las instalaciones que saqueaban. Mientras incrementaban el número de sus créditos, Thundercracker empezó a preocuparse.

Una noche, justo antes de que terminara su turno en la taberna, Ironhide mencionó que las fuerzas de seguridad habían recibido reportes de Seekers robando en instalaciones militares. Al escuchar eso, Thundercracker se paralizó. Ironhide continuó explicando que estaban muy ocupados persiguiendo la red clandestina de gladiadores como para investigar a fondo. Thundercracker se relajó un poco pero su nerviosismo no desapareció.

-¿Por qué? ¿A quién le importan las peleas?- Thundercracker elevó su voz para ser escuchado por encima de la alta música y las conversaciones en la taberna.

-TC, sé que esas cosas no son tu estilo, eres muy listo. Esas peleas están mal.

De hecho, Thundercracker había ido a la arena en numerosas ocasiones. Él también estaba fascinado con el espectáculo, aunque no tanto como sus compañeros aéreos.

Después de haber derrotado a Clench, Megatron era el nuevo capitán de equipo. Tenía un leal grupo de seguidores que se reunían frecuentemente en el Taller donde entrenaba. Starscream y Skywarp iban regularmente y contaban cómo a veces Megatron se dirigía a ellos.

Thundercracker sentía curiosidad y planeaba ir con ellos la próxima vez que Megatron hablara. Estaba intrigado por todo lo que Skywarp decía sobre el gladiador. Megatron les había dicho que habían sido deliberadamente elegidos por su construcción superior y que pronto serían llamados para restaurar el Imperio a su antigua gloria.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que está mal, Ironhide? Está mal que seamos forzados a vivir así,- dijo Thundercracker, señalando con su brazo los criminales y vagos concentrados en intoxicarse tan rápidamente como podían. Todos querían olvidar dónde estaban y en lo que se habían convertido.

-Tenemos que mendigar y hurgar para conseguir combustible. Somos los seres más avanzados del universo y la mayoría de nosotros apenas podemos sobrevivir.- Su voz era áspera mientras repetía lo que escuchaba todo el tiempo.

Ironhide se dio cuenta. Le agradaba el joven Seeker. Sabía que no estaba conforme con sus circunstancias y entendía que eso lo hacía vulnerable hacia las astutas y experimentadas bandas criminales que siempre estaban a la búsqueda de nuevos miembros.

-Ah, sabes,- dijo gentilmente, -matar por deporte no está bien.

Thundercracker miró hacia otra parte. Starscream estaba fascinado con Megatron; hablaba de él todo el tiempo. Recientemente, la mayor parte de sus conversaciones se centraba en el actual estado de caos del Imperio y lo que un ejército bien armado y con determinación podía hacer al respecto. En ocasiones, había intentado cambiar el tema pero Megatron había tocado su insatisfacción, su rabia, y Thundercracker poco a poco se estaba convenciendo.

Recordando lo que Starscream había dicho una vez, encaró a Ironhide. Cansado de estar atorado en ese agujero, de presenciar cómo su destino le había sido arrancado, le respondió a su amigo con un brillo de dureza en sus ópticos.

-Prefiero morir peleando que vivir el resto de mi vida de rodillas.

Dejando atrás a un estupefacto Ironhide, que nunca había visto ese lado del Seeker azul, recogió su paga y se fue.

Con tristeza y enojo, Ironhide reconoció las palabras de Thundercracker. Las había escuchado antes. Como Astrotrain y Blitzwing, Ironhide también había servido. A diferencia de ellos, no era un militar; había visto la guerra porque había llegado a él; no había tenido opción. Era luchar o morir y él no había estado listo para rendirse. Lo que vio y lo que había hecho lo perseguían. La guerra era algo terrible; exponía el verdadero ser de uno mismo y se lo mostraba a otros. Las cosas que se hacían para sobrevivir y pelear otro día. Estaba ahí, yacía desnudo a la vista de todos. Aún si se tratara de hacer a un lado esta parte de la personalidad para vivir una vida normal, se sabía que permanecía ahí, justo bajo la superficie, lista para subir y reinar de nuevo a la menor provocación.

Chromia lo sabía; ella también había sido atrapada y había peleado para sobrevivir. Era la razón por la que estaban juntos. Compartían el dolor, los secretos y los temores. Y ahora, este joven Seeker, construido para la batalla, estaba siendo manipulado por un criminal psicópata que predicaba la profecía de la guerra. Enfermaba y enojaba a Ironhide. Mientras veía a Thundercracker irse, se preguntó si algún día se vería forzado a matarlo. Admitió con tristeza que no titubearía ni un nanoclick; la guerra era la guerra. Se hacía lo que se tenía que hacer.

--

Thundercracker sintió una mano en su hombro mientras estaba acostado en su plataforma de recarga. Asumiendo que era Skywarp, la apartó bruscamente. Tenía libres los dos siguientes ciclos y necesitaba descansar.

-¡Thundercracker!

No era Skywarp, según se dio cuenta al activar sus ópticos. Starscream era su hermano pero era muy molesto a veces. Thundercracker necesitaba descanso, no escuchar más sobre su gladiador favorito.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa _ahora, _Screamer? ¿No ves que necesito recargarme?

Starscream le extendió su mano. –Lo harás después. Dijiste que vendrías con nosotros.

Thundercracker lo miró confundido. Le tomó algunos nanoclicks entender a lo que se refería. Tomó la mano de Starscream y mientras era levantado vio a Skywarp teletransportándose al interior del cuarto.

-Toma,- dijo sonriendo, sosteniendo un cubo con el energon casero de Blitzwing. –Esto te despertará.

Thundercracker sonrió cuando vio a Starscream mirando con complicidad al Seeker púrpura, el líquido agitándose dentro del contenedor. Skywarp no podía evitarlo.

--

Mientras caminaban por una calle oscura hacia su destino, un mecanoide azul con una careta facial les salió al encuentro.

Los tres se detuvieron y de inmediato asumieron una posición defensiva. Starscream lo miró. Recordaba haberlo visto con los dos luchadores más pequeños que eran parte del equipo de Megatron.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Starscream con suspicacia. Su sistema se puso en estado de alerta y sintió un desagrado instantáneo por la figura en las sombras con el lanzador de granadas fijo en su hombro.

-¿Tu designación?

Tal formalidad era poco común, sobre todo ahí. Habló en un estático tono monótono, otra rareza.

Soundwave sabía quiénes eran; de hecho, recordaba haberlos visto hacía algún tiempo. Sabía que eran mecanoides militares que una vez habían asistido a la Academia de Guerra. Sabía también que Starscream y Skywarp estaban envueltos en el comercio ilegal de armas, robos y fraudes. Los escaneó y le divirtió notar su alarma.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?- Starscream replicó con enojo.

-Mi designación es Soundwave,- contestó con la misma voz monotónica, saliendo hacia el pavimento iluminado. –Megatron requiere un peleador capaz de volar.

Skywarp y Thundercracker se miraron. Thundercracker estaba atónito. ¿Realmente Starscream quería pelear en la arena?

-Mi nombre es Starscream,- respondió, dando un paso adelante. -¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

-Megatron decidirá. Está esperando.

Soundwave comenzó a caminar hacia el Taller pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que los tres lo siguieron.

-Sólo uno es necesario.

Starscream miró a sus hermanos. El instinto le dijo que si se iba con Soundwave, sería permanentemente separado de Skywarp y Thundercracker. Soundwave notó que los tres estaban comunicándose internamente, lo cual era inesperado. Para su decepción, no fue capaz de detectar lo que estaban diciendo.

_¿Estás seguro? _Thundercracker le preguntó a Starscream.

_No te preocupes. _Fue la respuesta de Starscream.

_Estaremos bien. _Aseguró Skywarp.

Starscream encaró a Soundwave, aceptando la apuesta. Con una mueca en su rostro, le dio un ultimátum. –Somos una oferta en paquete; los tres o ninguno.

Soundwave permaneció en silencio.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

Ese volador arrogante comenzaba a irritar a Soundwave, pero tenía razón; había sido construido para funcionar en un trío. Separarlo de sus compañeros aéreos lo haría menos efectivo pero tenerlos a los tres le daría una ventaja a Megatron. Ultimadamente, era su decisión.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vengan conmigo,- dijo con su distintiva voz monotónica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 8

Buscar un destino es buscar una identidad. Algunos viven sus vidas enteras y nunca lo encuentran, mientras que otros se topan con él por casualidad. El destino llega para ciertos individuos sin invitación. Y también están aquéllos que comparten un destino común.

Ironhide era distinto de su amigo más cercano, aunque ambos compartían una identidad y un destino común. Muy dentro de su procesador de lógica, Ironhide estaba consciente de que compartían ese nexo y recurría a él cada vez que necesitaba hablar de algo importante. Los eventos recientes lo habían llevado a creer que había algo más que actividad criminal fermentándose en las profundidades de Kaon.

Mientras transitaba por la elevada calle, Ironhide fue asaltado por el pensamiento de que Iacon era una galaxia muy apartada de Kaon. En Iacon el aire era puro, las calles limpias y ordenadas, los edificios estaban en buen estado… Los habitantes se veían relajados y con un propósito; no había ni un ápice de la desesperación y la miseria que marcaba a los ciudadanos de Kaon.

Mientras se transformaba y se aproximaba a un edificio en una calle aledaña, su ansiedad creció. Adentro, vio que su amigo ya lo estaba esperando.

Ratchet saludó a Ironhide y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

El médico se veía igual. Los dos se habían separado hacia distintas direcciones después de haber terminado el servicio militar. Ironhide se había unido a las fuerzas de seguridad de Kaon y Ratchet ejercía la medicina en Iacon. Ironhide enfrentaba a lo peor de la sociedad cada ciclo mientras Ratchet regresaba al seguro ambiente de Iacon. Aún así, seguían siendo amigos cercanos.

Mientras Ironhide entraba al edificio, recordó que Ratchet evitaba hablar de su vida fuera de su servicio médico. Pero las recientes experiencias en Kaon indicaban que era tiempo de empezar a hacerlo. Las cosas estaban cambiando y estaban alcanzando un punto de no retorno.

Ratchet supo que había algo molestando a Ironhide pero evitó decir algo al respecto, sabiendo que su amigo se lo diría cuando fuera el momento correcto. Lo saludó como si todo estuviera bien y ambos caminaron hacia el balcón del que podía apreciarse Iacon; la ciudad era asombrosamente hermosa.

Todo eso, pensó Ironhide, estaba en riesgo. Miró a Ratchet con una gravedad que asombró al médico. Era hora de ir directo al grano.

-Las cosas están mal en Kaon y nadie está haciendo nada al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ratchet, alarmado. Ironhide no acostumbraba exagerar. -¿Qué hay de Prowl?- continuó Ratchet, refiriéndose a otro miembro de su unidad.

Ironhide hizo una mueca. –Él sólo sigue órdenes, como yo. Lo que quiero decir es que a nadie que esté en el poder le importa que Kaon se esté yendo al infierno.

Ratchet se relajó un poco. –Kaon siempre ha estado en camino hacia el infierno.

Los ópticos de Ironhide se entrecerraron. –Siéntate, Ratchet. Algo está a punto de caer.

--

Mientras los tres Seekers seguían a Soundwave hacia su destino, Thundercracker estaba ansioso y emocionado a la vez. El misterioso mecanoide azul con la placa facial era un enigma y despertaba su curiosidad. También Starscream y Skywarp apenas podían contener su entusiasmo.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Soundwave golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta fuertemente reforzada. Mientras se abría con un suave movimiento, algo se reveló en el Constructicon sentado en la entrada. Thundercracker lo había visto antes; era la insignia que identificaba al equipo de Megatron, pero no había visto a nadie más usarla hasta ahora. Les fue permitida la entrada y entraron al área principal.

Megatron estaba reclinado en una silla mientras era reparado. El lugar estaba salpicado de energon y de varios otros fluidos; el aroma de soldadura flotaba por toda la habitación y asaltó los sensores de Thundercracker. Pedazos y piezas de Transformers estaban desperdigados por todas partes. Charcos de líquido oscuro y pegajoso cubrían el suelo. Thundercracker se movió cuidadosamente entre ellos para evitar que la inmundicia lo salpicara.

Los tres Seekers se detuvieron atrás de Soundwave. Megatron notó la presencia de Soundwave bruscamente. Soundwave no reaccionó; esperaba que Megatron fuera hosco en la condición en que se encontraba.

Muchos Constructicons se movían por todo el lugar, reparando a diferentes luchadores. Algunos gemían de dolor; uno estaba completamente gris, indicativo de que estaba muerto. Cada parte de repuesto, cable o conductor era usado de nuevo. Cuando los cuerpos se quedaban sin vida, eran llevados afuera y derretidos para después ser vendidos como chatarra.

Mientras ese tipo de carnicería no molestaba a Thundercracker, se estremeció por la visión de Megatron siendo reparado. Le faltaba un brazo y se veía casi complacido mientras le reemplazaban el miembro mutilado.

Tácticamente, los Seekers habían aprendido en la Academia a evitar heridas que necesitaran reemplazo de miembros, ya que la anestesia no siempre estaba disponible en las estaciones de reparación en el campo de batalla. Reemplazar miembros mutilados era increíblemente doloroso, y ahí estaba Megatron, hablando como si no sintiera dolor, como si le estuvieran haciendo algo tan simple como un trabajo de pintura.

La dura luz sobre Megatron acentuaba cada fisura y herida en su cuerpo, que era grande e intimidante. Aunque Thundercracker se sintió levemente preocupado, Megatron era impresionante. A pesar de estar siendo sometido a reparaciones, parecía estar evaluando cuidadosamente a cada uno de los Seekers mientras Soundwave los presentaba.

--

Megatron _estaba_ sufriendo terribles dolores pero los aceptaba, incluso les daba la bienvenida. Había empezado a medir su resistencia comprobando cuánto dolor podía soportar sin que su exterior lo demostrara. Practicaba manteniendo su expresión plácida y se forzaba a sí mismo a relajar el resto de su cuerpo. Muy pronto, ni siquiera lo notaría.

Había tenido varias oportunidades de practicar este ejercicio. Su última pelea había sido particularmente brutal ya que cada vez más mecanoides desesperados habían empezado a congregarse en la arena con la esperanza de reemplazarlo. Sin nada que perder y todo por ganar, se sentían confiados de poder llenar sus tanques o al menos ser liberados de sus vidas miserables.

Perder un brazo habría sido desastroso para la mayoría pero para Megatron era una oportunidad de oro; ahora podría tener el brazo modificado que Soundwave le había dado. A pesar de su reacción inicial, Soundwave fue para Megatron una bienvenida distracción del procedimiento quirúrgico a que estaba siendo sometido.

Atrás del mecanoide azul había tres figuras. Los ópticos de Megatron los escanearon con curiosidad; tres voladores. Recordó haberle pedido a Soundwave que le trajera uno solo, pero tres eran mejor que uno. Mientras formulaba su estrategia, notó que había un punto débil en sus fuerzas de defensa: la falta de voladores. En la arena, tenía sólo unos cuantos nanoclicks para evaluar a sus oponentes y detectar las debilidades en sus tácticas. Ahora, su habilidad para medir a sus enemigos se había refinado. Sus retadores podían ser más grandes y poderosos, pero Megatron era más listo.

Notó rápidamente la juventud e impetuosidad de los tres Seekers. Excelente, pensó; podrían ser fácilmente manipulados y modificados para satisfacer sus necesidades. Empezó a cuestionarlos, evaluando sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades, y buscando cualquier señal de traición. Como si una prueba hubiera sido requerida, el Seeker llamado Starscream empezó a tartamudear y de repente se arrodilló, jurando su lealtad eterna a Megatron mientras sus compañeros aéreos lo miraban, todos esperando las órdenes de su nuevo líder.

Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a esbozarse en el rostro de Megatron. La lealtad era lo que más necesitaba.

Perfecto.

--

Megatron les informó que no quería usarlos en la arena; tenía un propósito distinto para ellos. Mientras que Skywarp y Thundercracker fueron tomados completamente por sorpresa, Starscream aceptó de inmediato. Megatron le indicó al Constructicon a cargo, Hook, que los modificara. Justo antes de que se dirigieran a la sala de operaciones adyacente, Megatron les habló levemente y los despidió. Mientras esperaban, Thundercracker se dio cuenta consciente de que se habían sentido impresionados por la presencia de Megatron. Únicamente Skywarp parecía considerar el encuentro divertido; la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

-¿Viste a Screamer, poniéndose de rodillas? Apenas pude contenerme,- le susurró a Thundercracker mientras veían a Starscream tener una animada discusión con Hook.

-Pero te contuviste,- contestó Thundercracker.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te dieron ganas de reír?

-No, yo… entiendo por qué lo hizo.

Thundercracker miró a Skywarp, entendiendo que su frivolidad era su manera de esconder sus sentimientos. Mirándolo cuidadosamente, notó que estaba inquieto, moviéndose de lado a lado, mirando todo el cuarto, incapaz de mantenerse quieto; todo indicaba que Skywarp estaba nervioso. Por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Qué estaba pasando por su procesador?- preguntó Skywarp, refiriéndose a Starscream, que continuaba discutiendo con Hook.

-No lo sé. Pero se ve diferente.- Thundercracker sintió que algo raro estaba pasando con Starscream, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Pero entendía que tenía algo que ver con Megatron y sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en el gladiador.

_Sentí como si Megatron estuviera hablando directamente conmigo, como si hubiéramos estado solos en ese cuarto. Había algo en el sonido de su voz; las palabras que usó y la intensidad de sus ópticos, como si estuvieran en llamas. Ya estamos en guerra, había dicho, y nuestro enemigo es el Estado. Corrupto y mercenario, todo lo que le importa es la riqueza. Necesitamos devolver el ataque y destruir al enemigo, o permaneceremos esclavizados para siempre. Cuando habló de la privacidad y de que teníamos que permanecer invisibles, supe que Megatron tenía razón: toda guerra es una decepción. Nuestro verdadero destino nos había sido robado; nos oprimían porque nos tenían miedo. Y Megatron tiene las respuestas; es el único con una estrategia. Todo tiene sentido ahora. La complicidad del Senado; todos son culpables. Somos los únicos capaces de destruir el sistema y empezar otra vez._

Thundercracker miró de nuevo al Seeker negro y púrpura y añadió: -Megatron tiene una manera de hacerte entender su punto de vista, y ya sabes cómo Screamer se pone cuando algo realmente lo interesa.

Skywarp miró a Thundercracker con expresión seria; su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Sin duda. Megatron sabe manejar las palabras,- replicó.

Starscream les hizo una seña de que se acercaran.

-Esta será su arma principal,- dijo, apuntando a unas partes sobre una mesa. –Los rifles láser pueden esconderse y emerger con una señal de sus procesadores. Hook va a anestesiarlos para que no sientan ningún dolor.

Mientras que ambos Seekers se sentaban en las sillas de reparación y se preparaban para recibir el anestésico, Starscream se mantuvo inmóvil.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntó Skywarp.

-No voy a usar anestésico,- respondió Starscream. Los ópticos de Skywarp se abrieron con sorpresa mientras que Thundercracker se quedó anonadado. Starscream parecía estar cambiando justo frente a sus ópticos.

-Si Megatron no necesita anestesia, tampoco yo,- explicó, para el asombro de sus compañeros aéreos.

Hook hizo una mueca; había tratado de convencer a Starscream de someterse a la anestesia pero el Seeker era terco. _Como sea, _pensó Hook. _Es su problema._

Starscream los ignoró; estaba pensando en otra cosa. Sentía que su destino le había sido súbitamente revelado y entendía que Megatron era alguien a quien podía seguir; alguien a quien admirar e imitar. Megatron tenía poder y era capaz de obtener más. Starscream quería poder. Era lo que había buscado desde que había sido echado de su cuidadosamente planeada existencia en la Academia. Ya no tendría que deslizarse entre las sombras, robando para seguir funcionando; de ahora en adelante, tomaría lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera. La oportunidad de concretar su destino sin restricciones era ahora una realidad. Decidido a obtener poder como Megatron, Starscream estaba preparado a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

En una oculta sección de su procesador, una pequeña parte de Starscream comenzó a calcular las probabilidades de ser capaz de ejercitar ese poder _en lugar de Megatron. _Cualquier cosa podía pasarle a Megatron, pensó, y necesitarían un nuevo líder. _¿Por qué no ser yo? _, se preguntó, planeando la posibilidad. _Mi momento llegará._

Les fue dada la insignia que Thundercracker había visto en Soundwave. La insignia lo era todo para los militares. Significaba un ideal, una sociedad donde la utilidad era demostrada con hechos, no con palabras vacías o gestos. Megatron les estaba dando la oportunidad de concretar la misión para la que habían sido construidos.

Megatron había tomado su enojo y le había dado un propósito. Ahora había tomado a los Seekers y les había dado un nombre: Decepticon.

--

Mientras la noche caía y una suave brisa acariciaba sus estructuras, Ironhide y Ratchet se sentaron en el balcón. Finalmente, Ratchet rompió el silencio.

-Se oye mal. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ironhide continuó mirando la ciudad. Una oleada de angustia y rabia lo invadió mientras miraba las figuras abajo caminando, ignorantes de la tempestad que estaba creciendo en Kaon, Polyhex y las otras ciudades-estados que estaban a punto de salirse de control. Mientras el movimiento clandestino reunía fuerzas, ni un solo senador se había molestado en hacer algo al respecto. La población tendría que defenderse sola.

-Nada podemos hacer más que estar listos para cuando llegue el momento.

_A/N: Utilicé algunas cosas de "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu, particularmente cómo toda guerra es una decepción (y lo es). Las reseñas son bienvenidas. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A Gracias a todos que han compartido sus sentimientos conmigo sobre este fic y también a Taipan Kiryu que ha presentado una magnífica traducción._

**Despierta la Guerra**

**Por Catbite12--Traducción por Tirpan Kiryu**

Capítulo 9

Octane se aproximó a su destino y comenzó el proceso de descenso. Activó sus frenos y redujo su velocidad, justo como siempre lo hacía. Las brillantes cúspides de metal y los elevados caminos se hicieron visibles; Octane sabía exactamente dónde estaba gracias a la posición de las luces de neón. Era demasiado claro y se dirigió fácilmente hacia su pequeña esquina en Kaon mientras se preparaba para aterrizar.

Mientras planeaba en el aire, más edificios fueron captados por sus ópticos. Se transformó suavemente y aterrizó. Nada había cambiado; las mismas calles llenas de escoria, la pegajosa humedad y el oxidante olor de la decadencia continuaban ahí.

Era bueno estar en casa.

Octane se dirigió hacia su vivienda, ignorando a los vagos que deambulaban por el lugar. Tecleó su código de acceso y la puerta enfrente de él se abrió. Retrocedió un paso, pensando que estaba en el lugar equivocado. El desorden había desaparecido y también el mobiliario roto. En su lugar había nuevas mesas y sillas, los más modernos monitores y computadoras, y más; todo el tipo de cosas que nunca habían podido pagar. Un súbito miedo lo asaltó. Tal vez algo le había pasado a Astrotrain y a Blitzwing. En ese momento, Blitzwing salió de su habitación y vio al recién llegado.

-¡Volviste!- exclamó Blitzwing jovialmente. -¿Cómo te fue?

Octane permaneció mudo, mirando atónito a su compañero. Tal parecía que Blitzwing había gastado una fortuna puliendo y pintando su estructura.

Blitzwing recordó que Octane se había ido antes de que Astrotrain y Starscream se asociaran. –Siéntate. Las cosas cambiaron mientras estabas fuera.

Octane se sentó en la mesa.

-Dime algo, Blitzwing. ¿Subió el precio del alto grado?

Blitzwing sonrió y encendió la pantalla de video. -¿Por qué no te pones cómodo mientras te informo todo lo que ha sucedido?

--

-Creo que está loco.

No muy lejos, Skywarp y Thundercracker estaban en las afueras de los restos de una fábrica abandonada. La única luz provenía de los anuncios de neón que atiborraban las cumbres de los edificios, creando sombras que titilaban espectralmente. El área alrededor estaba salpicada de rocas, basura, maquinaria oxidada e incluso cadáveres que habían expirado mucho tiempo atrás. El aire estaba denso, cargado de partículas de polvo y de olor a combustible contaminado. El edificio vacío era utilizado por vagabundos para mezclar energon con aditivos para dilatarlo. Por supuesto, esto causaba un daño devastador en sus sistemas, apresurando su declinación, pero mecanoides desesperados recurrían a medidas drásticas.

Nadie excepto los más desesperados se aventuraban en esa área, especialmente desde que esos dos voladores desconocidos habían decidido utilizar el lugar para practicar su puntería.

Skywarp alineó su mira y apuntó hacia las latas posicionadas a la distancia. Con un rápido giro de su brazo, el rifle se disparó y acertó en dos de las cinco latas colocadas. _Slag, _pensó Skywarp, _me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a esto. _Miró a Thundercracker.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Thundercracker notó que la puntería de Skywarp estaba mejorando. _Voy a tener que venir aquí con más frecuencia, _pensó.

-Screamer. Está obsesionado.

Skywarp sonrió. –Siempre se obsesiona con _algo_. Ya se le pasará.

-No, quiero decir que realmente se está volviendo loco esta vez. Ha estado trabajando sin descanso en esos chips durante los últimos tres ciclos solares.

-¿Te refieres a los chips rectificadores de poder?

-Correcto.

Thundercracker se acercaba a lo que quería decir. –Piénsalo. Ha estado actuando extraño desde que conocimos a Megatron. Quiere que le reportemos todo lo que hacemos.

Skywarp se detuvo. Thundercracker tenía razón; Starscream había cambiado. Pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ellos y más con Megatron y Soundwave; incluso Astrotrain le había preguntado qué estaba pasando. Y era cierto también; Starscream realmente insistía en saber qué hacían sus hermanos y dónde.

-Mira, han pasado muchas cosas. Megatron está planeando algo grande y somos parte importante de ello. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo? Las cosas van a cambiar.

Alzó su brazo y volvió a disparar una descarga de rayos láser sobre las latas. Las tres restantes fueron alcanzadas y cayeron en pedazos al suelo.

Skywarp se detuvo y miró a Thundercracker. –Tenemos que elegir, TC. ¿A qué lado quieres pertenecer? Al nuestro,- apuntó a la ciudad con su brazo, indicando a los habitantes de Kaon, -¿o al de _ellos_?

Thundercracker sabía dónde estaban sus lealtades. No había duda sobre de qué lado estaba; de hecho, se sintió ofendido por la pregunta.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que no estoy con el programa?- preguntó gruñendo.

Skywarp se dio cuenta de que Thundercracker estaba molesto, lo cual no había sido su intención. Thundercracker no era fácil de provocar pero una vez que se sentía retado, no retrocedería.

-No estoy insinuando nada; sólo quiero que entiendas que somos parte de algo más grande. Escucha,- dijo, poniendo su mano en el brazo de su compañero, -deja que Starscream haga lo que es necesario. Cuando llegue el momento, todo lo que tendremos que hacer es seguir órdenes.

Skywarp se acercó a él, mirando directamente hacia sus ópticos. –Las órdenes de Megatron, no las de Starscream.

--

Finalmente, Starscream terminó. Tenía con él los últimos chips rectificadores de poder que había guardado de la caja que Thundercracker había robado del laboratorio de armas experimentales de la Academia de Guerra, creados para maximizar las habilidades individuales de cada Seeker. Le había llevado tres ciclos solares terminar las modificaciones ya que, sin un laboratorio, se las había tenido que arreglar con lo que había disponible.

Ahora estaban listos para cumplir los planes de Megatron. El gladiador le había revelado su audaz estrategia a Starscream: una campaña de terror en Cybertron, con especial énfasis en Iacon y Kaon. Venganza por la humillación que él, sus compañeros aéreos y todos los de su tipo habían sufrido. Contactó a Skywarp y Thundercracker con su comunicador interno.

-Skywarp, Thundercracker, regresen de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Thundercracker.

-No importa por qué. ¡Sólo háganlo!- ordenó.

Skywarp y Thundercracker regresaron a su vivienda, en donde se encontraron con el desastre que Starscream había hecho. El lugar estaba completamente desordenado.

-¿Quién va a limpiar esto?- preguntó Skywarp, mirando toda la habitación.

Thundercracker casi tropezó con algunas cajas que habían sido dejadas cerca de la entrada. Miró al culpable pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Starscream habló.

-Podemos reemplazar los chips rectificadores de poder que recibimos en la Academia por algo mejor.

-¿Eso es en lo que has estado trabajando? ¿En modificar un chip?- preguntó Skywarp.

-No sólo están modificados, son _diferentes. _Integré muchos núcleos en un solo circuito. Es como tener varios chips en uno. Es un chip rectificador de poder _multi-núcleo_. No seremos limitados a una sola habilidad; podremos tener varias y ser más eficientes…

-¿Totalmente diferentes?- preguntó Thundercracker sorprendido.

-Así es,- contestó Starscream, -y nosotros seremos los únicos que los tendremos.

-Miren, no sé de qué están hablando. Todo lo que quiero saber es que puede hacer ese chip por mí,- declaró Skywarp, ligeramente irritado por lo que no comprendía.

-Te hará letal,- dijo Starscream, sabiendo exactamente cómo hablarle.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Apresúrate y dame el mío!- replicó Skywarp, avanzando hacia Starscream.

En cuanto hubieron instalado sus nuevos chips, Starscream les dio las noticias.

-La Fase Uno está terminada.

--

Chromia e Ironhide se dirigieron a la taberna. El aire estaba denso y húmedo; la humedad irritaba el sistema de Chromia. Últimamente sólo pensaba en abandonar esa ciudad abandonada por Primus, preferentemente irse a una colonia fuera de Cybertron en donde no hubiera disturbios ni crimen. Había creído que Ironhide estaba de acuerdo con ella pero, para su decepción, había detectado un ligero giro en su actitud. Ironhide estaba preocupado por los eventos en Kaon y en el resto del planeta, y pasaba más tiempo con Ratchet y Wheeljack.

Estaba a punto de sacar el tema otra vez, cuando vio de reojo una figura familiar en el cielo: azul, con alas afiladas, acompañado por otros dos voladores casi iguales a él, excepto que uno era púrpura, y el otro blanco, con marcas rojas. Sabía que era Thundercracker, con Skywarp y Starscream.

Chromia jaló suavemente el brazo de Ironhide para llamar su atención.

-Mira allá arriba. ¿No es TC con sus hermanos?

Ironhide miró en la dirección indicada; los tres Seekers eran inconfundibles.

-Déjalos ir, Chromia.- Su tono de voz reflejó su repugnancia por ellos.

Chromia lo miró con extrañeza pero continuó caminando mientras los Seekers se alejaban volando.

--

Otra ceremonia para un senador. El mismo discurso rejurgitado por las masas. Mientras el imperio comenzaba a fracturarse, exponiendo la podredumbre y corrupción bajo su superficie, los políticos trataban de distraer a la plebe con ceremonias elaboradas y entretenimiento – y fallaban. Sin embargo, continuaban con esa táctica, no tenían alternativa.

Esa ceremonia empezó como tantas otras. Todos los presentes no tenían razón para pensar que sería diferente de eventos previos. Cuando los tetrajets aparecieron, todos pensaron que era parte de la ceremonia. Poco común, pero no inconcebible. Todos, incluyendo a los elementos de seguridad, miraron hacia arriba. Era una distracción bienvenida dada la banalidad de la ceremonia, que consistía en conmemorar el servicio del senador Decimus al Imperio.

De repente, una ensordecedora explosión se dejó escuchar, sacudiendo los receptores de audio de los presentes, la vibración arrojándolos al suelo con tanta fuerza que cimbró estructuras y torció metal, arrojando salpicaduras de energon y pedazos de metal hacia todas partes.

Usando sus nuevos chips rectificadores de poder, los Seekers neutralizaron fácilmente las fuerzas de seguridad y se llevaron el paquete que habían ido a buscar. Dejando la carnicería atrás, ascendieron y se fueron, sus vidas para siempre cambiadas. Ahora los tres eran mecanoides marcados. Habían cruzado el punto sin retorno.

Llevaron al senador Decimus hasta los confines de la guarida de Megatron. Thundercracker y Skywarp se quedaron con él mientras Starscream iba a buscar al gladiador y a Soundwave. En la húmeda y semi oscura habitación, despojada de todo mobiliario, el aterrorizado senador observó a sus captores. Skywarp caminó cerca de él y el senador retrocedió en el suelo. Skywarp se detuvo y miró al prisionero.

-Míralo, TC. Es patético. Loco asustado.

Thundercracker se rió. -¿Qué sucede, Senador? No está asustado, ¿o sí?- lo provocó.

El Senador Decimus miró a sus captores. Los dos eran casi idénticos excepto por sus marcas. _Son modelos militares_, pensó, no muy seguro de qué modelo eran exactamente. _Deben querer algo. _Desesperadamente, trató de encontrar un motivo, algo que le permitiera negociar con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Los ópticos de Skywarp brillaron en la oscuridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué cree que queremos, _Senador_?- preguntó, diciendo el título como si fuera un insulto.

Aterrorizado, el senador trató de contestar. –Yo… soy un miembro del Senado y tengo influencias... Puedo…

Se detuvo, buscando en los rostros de sus captores algo que le indicara que sus palabras estaban teniendo el impacto deseado.

-Puedo darles cualquier cosa que quieran. Créditos… todos los que necesiten.

Skywarp miró a Thundercracker, que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

_Bien, _pensó Decimus. _Codiciosos, como todos. _Se relajó un poco. La avaricia era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado. De repente, una brutal patada en su mejilla le aplastó un óptico y lo estrelló contra el frío suelo de metal. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas mientras varios circuitos internos del senador empezaron a hacer corto circuito.

-¿Cree que hacemos esto por una _ganancia_?- el senador escuchó a uno de sus asaltantes rugir mientras sentía cómo el fluido goteaba por su rostro desfigurado.

-No, no, por favor…- dijo débilmente, pero su ruego fue inútil. Una segunda patada hizo blanco en su espalda, haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.

-No estamos buscando un pago,- dijo Thundercracker con desdén.

El senador trató de levantarse pero fue violentamente regresado al suelo. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- clamó, sus manos raspando el suelo.

La puerta se abrió y la luz iluminó el lugar, cegando temporalmente al senador; sus ópticos ya no funcionaban correctamente. Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia él y escuchó que los dos Seekers se apartaban.

-¿Aún no lo ha adivinado?- escuchó a una tercera voz decir, la distintiva voz de Starscream.

_Primus, es el rojo y blanco… el líder, _pensó Decimus, el pánico comenzando a dominar todo su sistema. Recordó la respuesta que Starscream le había dado antes: _Si le dijera, tendría que matarlo._

-Por favor… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- rogó Decimus en un intento desesperado por congraciarse con sus secuestradores, todo rastro de dignidad desaparecido En ese momento, sólo su sentido de preservación permanecía.

-Permítame dejar perfectamente claro quiénes somos, Senador. Estamos en todas partes; en las calles y en sus hogares. Lo vemos todo. Somos sus amigos más íntimos, conocemos sus más oscuros secretos. A través de nosotros, el resto de Cybertron verá su verdadera forma.

-¿Pero por qué?- suplicó, aún sin entender. Mientras su sistema estaba tratando frenéticamente de reparar el daño recibido, a sus ópticos llegó la borrosa imagen de Starscream, que se acercaba y se inclinaba hacia él, hablándole con voz suave. Por alguna razón desconocida, eso lo aterrorizó más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?- continuó Starscream. –Porque el Imperio aplasta nuestra libertad, abusa y pervierte nuestras leyes. El Imperio ha permitido que las actividades criminales del Senado continúen, y los responsables continúan sin castigo. Ustedes nos temen, por eso hacen que sus fuerzas de seguridad nos opriman y torturen a los mismos ciudadanos a los que deberían proteger. Han torcido nuestro sistema legal de tal manera que los inocentes sean culpables y los verdaderos culpables hagan su voluntad libremente.

Starscream se levantó. –Es hora de que el martillo de la justicia caiga sobre los de su tipo y nosotros seremos quienes portaremos ese martillo.

Starscream y sus hermanos salieron de la habitación y aseguraron la puerta.

De repente, Decimus entendió. Éstos no eran criminales comunes en busca de cobrar un rescate; eran subversivos, revolucionarios determinados a derribar al Imperio. Llegar a esta conclusión logró lo que el abuso físico no había hecho: lo colapsó.

Decimus se dejó caer mientras toda esperanza de escapar se evaporaba.

--

Mientras las imágenes del ataque y secuestro del Senador Decimus se difuminaban en la pantalla, la expresión de Octane era de incredulidad y admiración.

Blitzwing apagó la pantalla.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Octane.

-Claro. Voy a reunirme con ellos más tarde. ¿Quieres venir?

Octane pensó en su último viaje y lo que había visto; colonias a punto de la revolución a lo largo de todo el Imperio. Era hora de elegir un lado y no tenía ninguna intención de estar con los perdedores.

-Guíame, Blitz.

_Reseñas y comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquí está otro capítulo, gracias a la maravillosa Taipan Kiryu. Ella me prometió darme una buena patada en el trasero si no termino el proximo capítulo en seguida. Ella tiene toda la rason y mucho más ..._

_Quiero agradecer a mis amigas Octaneglow, KayDeeBlu, Taipan Kiryu, Khammar y a todos los que me han apoyado._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermano._

**Capítulo Diez**

En una ciudad famosa por tener más bares y tabernas que ninguna otra, no era sorpresivo que Swindle eligiera precisamente una taberna como base de operaciones. Era la mejor manera de justificar sus ganancias ilegales, una práctica común en su profesión.

Había elegido bien; el lugar era pequeño y estaba escondido de las calles principales. Esto le permitía evitar las fuerzas de seguridad y a los que se aventuraban en Kaon buscando emociones. No se molestó en darle un nombre a su negocio; se le conocía simplemente como La Taberna. Sin embargo, cada ladrón y traficante del mercado negro sabía su locación.

Mientras Megatron planificaba cuidadosamente sus estrategias y reunía fuerzas, fuertes y amenazadores mecas empezaron a ser atraídos hacia Kaon y muchos encontraron La Taberna. Los parroquianos más regulares, en su mayoría ladronzuelos, fueron desplazados por la nueva clientela de Swindle. Se reunían ahí, sintiéndose seguros de que estaban entre los de su misma clase. Fue así que el núcleo del ejército Decepticon empezó a formarse mucho antes de que cualquiera pensara en ellos como una verdadera fuerza armada.

En una de las esquinas adentro de la sombría taberna, Skywarp y Thundercracker estaban sentados en una mesa con los tres Triplechangers y varias féminas alrededor de ellos, todo el grupo ocupado sobre energizándose.

Impresionado por lo que había visto, Octane quería saber todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Haciéndose oír sobre el alto volumen de la música, Skywarp y Astrotrain estuvieron felices de cumplir su petición, el alto grado y la conversación fluyendo fácilmente.

Swindle necesitaba encontrar a Starscream inmediatamente para informarle de un enorme escondrijo de armas del que se había enterado. Había otros voladores presentes, otro trío que a veces acompañaba a Starscream y a sus compañeros aéreos. Se les conocía como los Coneheads (Cabezas de cono), aunque nadie los llamaba así en su presencia.

Los ópticos de Swindle buscaron a Starscream pero el distintivo Seeker rojo y blanco no estaba presente. Más temprano, Astrotrain le había dicho que no había visto a Starscream en varios ciclos estelares y que no podía contactarlo.

Swindle llamó la atención de Skywarp y le indicó que se acercara. Skywarp le susurró a la fémina que estaba abrazada a su brazo que volvería pronto y se dirigió hacia Swindle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. Su tono de voz indicó que ya estaba intoxicado.

-Necesito hablar con Starscream de inmediato.

Skywarp no dijo nada, la mirada vacía en sus ópticos confirmando que estaba sobre energizado.

-Tengo la información que pidió. Es importante,- presionó, esperando que Skywarp pudiera recordar.

-Le diré cuando lo vea.

-No lo olvides. Es muy importante.

A Skywarp le molestó la manera condescendiente en que Swindle se estaba dirigiendo a él. –Dije que le diría, ¿o no?- replicó con agresividad.

-Por supuesto. No quise implicar otra cosa,- Swindle se apresuró a aclarar. –Starscream dejó muy claro que yo tenía que contactarlo en cuanto tuviera información.

Swindle miró hacia la fémina que estaba esperando impacientemente que Skywarp regresara. –Sé que ciertas distracciones pueden interponerse en el camino.

Siguiendo la mirada de Swindle, Skywarp entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió. –No te preocupes. Lo recordaré,- prometió.

Regresó a la mesa y volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de la fémina, tomando otro sorbo de su contenedor de energon.

-¿Qué quería?- le preguntó Thundercracker.

-Hablar con Starscream. Asegúrate de decirle,- respondió antes de vaciar el contenido.

--

En el cuartel general de Megatron, Rumble y Frenzy miraban minuciosamente a Starscream mientras caminaba por toda la habitación. Nunca habían estado con voladores antes y se preguntaban por qué de repente él y sus compañeros aéreos se habían vuelto de repente tan importantes para Megatron. Este Seeker en particular había despertado mucha de la atención de Megatron últimamente.

Starscream caminaba impacientemente por la pequeña área de recepción, el reducido espacio exacerbando su irritación; los dos pequeños mecanoides mirándolo tan fijamente aumentaban su frustración. Aunque era obvio que no tenía intención de hablar, Frenzy tenía curiosidad sobre el nuevo miembro de su círculo.

-¿De dónde eres, chico volador?- preguntó.

Starscream se detuvo. Mirando hacia abajo al pequeño meca rojo, no pudo decididirse entre responderle o patearlo. Finalmente pensó que contestarle le daría algo para pasar el tiempo.

-De Vos, idiota. ¿De dónde más?- respondió con desdén.

Frenzy miró de inmediato a Rumble. Obviamente, no podían dejar pasar el insulto. Pelear al lado de Megatron había incrementado su gusto por el combate y este volador confiado necesitaba ser puesto en su lugar. Además, les daría mucha satisfacción, pensó Frenzy mientras Rumble le sonreía y asentía con complicidad.

Starscream captó la mirada que ambos intercambiaron y se detuvo. Sabía que peleaban sucio pero él también. Cualquier cosa era válida, pensó. Su ansiedad e irritación casi se desvanecieron mientras se deleitaba con la idea de hacerles un daño real a esos dos enanos.

Justo cuando la pelea estaba a punto de desatarse, Soundwave salió de la habitación de Megatron. Todos detuvieron su ataque y enfocaron su atención en él.

Aunque su rostro no demostraba nada, hacía mucho que Soundwave pensaba que ambos hermanos necesitaban ser controlados. La escena con la que se encontró sólo reforzó su opinión. Tomando nota mental de que tenía que discutir el asunto con Megatron, le indicó a Starscream que se acercara.

El caso de Starscream era distinto. Había algo intangible en él y era estresante no poder cuantificarlo. Starscream era difícil de leer, y eso era precisamente lo que Megatron valoraba en él. Hasta ahora Megatron no se había equivocado y Soundwave era reticente a cuestionar sus decisiones.

-Megatron está listo,- dijo. Con los ópticos brillando, Starscream hizo un rudo ademán mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Megatron. Encolerizados, Rumble y Frenzy empezaron a responder pero Soundwave levantó su mano, deteniéndolos.

-No aquí,- les dijo. –No a él.

--

La primera fase había empezado y era hora de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel antes de que las fuerzas de seguridad tuvieran una oportunidad de reaccionar.

Soundwave había aconsejado cautela respecto a Starscream; no había podido encontrar manera de leer sus pensamientos. Pero Megatron sí podía leerlo; su intuición le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mirando al joven Seeker enfrente de él, a Megatron le divertía la imagen de confianza y superioridad que proyectaba a pesar de su ansiedad y torpeza. Parecía que esa imagen tenía éxito con todos.

Con todos excepto con Megatron.

Percibió lo que Starscream quería, que era lo mismo que él buscaba. Y Starscream estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para obtenerlo. Apreciando su éxito, Megatron necesitaba estar seguro de que podía confiar en él. Aunque se sentía inclinado a hacerlo, tenía que tener la seguridad.

-Tuviste éxito.

-Sí, Lord Megatron.

-Todo sucedió justo como lo dijiste.

Megatron captó la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del Seeker, aunque fue casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Starscream?

-Lo mismo que usted, Lord Megatron: destruir el Imperio.

-¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta, la expresión de Starscream se endureció. Sus ópticos se estrecharon y se encendieron como si estuvieran en llamas. Una furia indescriptible hizo erupción mientras sus manos se convertían en puños y una oleada involuntaria de energía fluía hacia los rifles de rayos nulificadores en sus brazos. Megatron se sorprendió de esa reacción y de la vehemencia en su vocalizador cuando le respondió.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Starscream. _¿Por qué no?, _pensó. _Mi vida y la de mis hermanos perdieron su valor. Nos exiliaron por nada. Nos robaron todo: nuestro trabajo, nuestro propósito, nuestra razón de existir. Nos condenaron a vivir de las limosnas de la sociedad sin que fuera nuestra culpa._

Mirando fijamente los ópticos de Megatron, le contestó. –El Imperio es corrupto, esto lo sabemos. Como usted, mi vida dependía de los caprichos de los políticos. Nuestro destino no nos pertenecía. Pero puedo ver su visión claramente; esto no es una insurrección. Es más que eso, es una revolución. Mientras nuestro enemigo permanezca vivo, buscará destruirnos y, una vez más, no seremos dueños de nuestro propio destino. Nos subyugarán y humillarán como siempre lo han hecho. No quiero nada más que estar a su lado y servirle, Lord Megatron, ser parte de su plan y servir a la causa Decepticon. Juntos, podemos tomar el poder y cambiar Cybertron – y conquistar el universo. Estamos destinados a reinar.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Megatron. La ambición de Starscream era obvia, potencialmente peligrosa pero también útil.

Casi de inmediato, Starscream se percató de su error y silenciosamente se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez. Tenía un gran respeto y admiración por Megatron y siempre se sentía indigno en su presencia.

-Lord Megatron, soy su sirviente, para que me use como usted considere. Deme una orden y la cumpliré, no importan las consecuencias.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Le sirvo a usted y únicamente a usted.

Megatron sabía que su instinto era correcto; compartían las mismas metas y buscaban la total destrucción del Imperio.

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad de probarlo, Starscream. Te harás cargo de la siguiente fase de nuestra operación.

Megatron se acercó a Starscream para enfatizar sus palabras. –La responsabilidad de nuestro éxito dependerá de ti. ¿Estás listo?

Starscream lo miró fijamente. –Estoy listo.

--

Swindle estaba a punto de cerrar cuando se percató de que no estaba solo. Se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar un arma que mantenía escondida bajo la parte alta de su escritorio. La sujetó y rápidamente se volvió hacia el intruso, que no era otro que Starscream, que lo miraba con una una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Baja eso, Swindle,- dijo Starscream. –Vine porque escuché que tenías noticias para mí.

Swindle se sintió profundamente aliviado. La muerte era un riesgo en su negocio. Bajó el arma.

-Encontré lo que estabas buscando. ¿Quieres ver una muestra?

Starscream asintió y siguió a Swindle a la habitación adjunta. Adentro había un vasto arsenal de armas. Una en particular llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Starscream mientras tomaba un gran cañón. –Nunca vi esta arma antes.

-Es nueva. Es un cañón de fusión que puede ser anexado al brazo. Pero es extremadamente pesado y no conozco a nadie que pueda soportarlo.

Starscream conocía a alguien.

-Lo quiero,- le dijo a Swindle. –Conozco al mecanoide apropiado para él.

--

De vuelta a su vivienda, Starscream les dio a sus compañeros aéreos los detalles del plan de Megatron. Las dudas de Thundercracker comenzaron a surgir. Los blancos en el diagrama eran todos civiles.

-¿Podemos hacer esto sin poner tantas vidas en riesgo? Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lograr nuestras metas pero creo que toda esta destrucción no tiene sentido,- sugirió.

Starscream lo miró con incredulidad. Megatron personalmente lo había instruido sobre lo que había que hacer y se aseguró de que Starscream estuviera consciente de que todo dependería de él. El hecho de ser el responsable del éxito del plan de Megatron le causaba orgullo y a la vez preocupación.

Starscream reverenciaba a Megatron; aspiraba a ser exactamente como él. Desesperado por probar que era digno de su confianza, entendía que el fracaso no era una opción. Megatron había dejado claro lo que pasaba cuando se sentía traicionado; Clench no sólo era un testamento de la resolución de Megatron pero el brutal tratamiento que les había dado a Bumper y Fastback era toda la prueba que Starscream necesitaba. Tenía que controlar a Thundercracker por cualquier medio.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que _pensaras_, Thundercracker,- espetó Starscream, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos con su enojo al ser desafiado. –_Sólo obedece._

Thundercracker estaba atónito, mientras que los efectos del alto grado desaparecieron de Skywarp de inmediato. Habían presenciado la furia de Starscream antes pero nunca la habían experimentado sobre sí mismos hasta ahora.

Starscream miró a Skywarp tan fijamente que lo hizo sentirse incómodo. –Asegúrate de que siga las órdenes,- le dijo mientras señalaba a Thundercracker. –Si no, los dos no sólo me responderán a mí, sino también a Megatron. ¿Entendido?

Skywarp sintió la energía fluyendo por la estructura de Starscream, cargando sus rifles de rayos nulificadores. Se apresuró a asentir.

Starscream dejó caer su puño sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que lo partió en dos, tomando a los dos Seekers por sorpresa.

-¡¿Entendido?!- gritó.

Skywarp se estremeció. -¡Afirmativo!

Mientras examinaba el rostro de Skywarp, Starscream se sintió satisfecho de que sus palabras hubieran sido claras.

-Nos iremos en cinco kliks.

Le lanzó a Thundercracker una última mirada furiosa antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando se aseguró de que Starscream no podía oírlo, Thundercracker habló.

-Esto es…

Skywarp lo silenció rápidamente. –Escucha, haz lo que él dice,- susurró, temeroso de que Starscream pudiera oírlos. –Sólo está diciéndonos lo que Megatron dijo. Probablemente podamos manejar a Starscream, pero no a Megatron. Olvídalo. Nos haría pedazos seguramente. Tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Sujetó el brazo de Thundercracker y continuó. –Yo vigilaré tu espalda y tú vigilarás la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

Thundercracker asintió, aún asombrado por el arrebato de Starscream.

-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?- le preguntó a Skywarp mientras se iban.

Skywarp lo miró en silencio y suspiró.


End file.
